Time
by Bluestarshine
Summary: She was left with gold, he was left with the memory of a love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.**

**A/N: So, this is a one-shot that sparked after the episode of season 3 badlands. Before then, I had ideas running through my head of different scenarios like..."What if Maggie was fatally injured..." and how they would react and stuff. So, this is kind of my interpretation of that inspired by the poem at the start..**

* * *

"To the attentive eye each moment of the year has its own beauty  
And in the same field it beholds every hour a picture  
Which was never seen before and which shall never be seen again."  
.

It begins with red.

Red blood that trickles slowly down the body, followed by a crimson flash before fading eyes.

Darkness claims her next.

A thick, dark, blinding darkness that takes her without warning, with no intention of returning her to the light which she once sought solace in.

When the bullet rippled through the air, she was unprepared and unable to protect herself and so she fell victim to it.

Her body fell to the ground harshly. She should have felt pain, she should have felt something, but after the shock passes she feels nothing. It sounds like her world is ringing, echoing with sharp and painful sounds, but through this constant ringing she hears a voice calling out - she has no voice to answer with.

She is surrounded by a grey fog of weakness, unable to find any strength to move.

The fear cripples her and leaves her weak.

"Maggie-May!" Pope shouts, sounding like he is only footsteps away from her.

Her fear deepens when she failed to see anything but darkness.

"What the hell you doing?" he nearly growls.

The ringing fades away slowly, and is replaced with the sound of echoing gunshots.

"Get up!" he says.

She swallows tightly. "I got hit, Pope. Bad."

It had to be bad, she couldn't see anything.

Pope looks down upon her now, his eyes flickering over her as he does, like he can only now see that she is hurt.

He exhales slightly before he moves to her side. She hears him kneel down beside her on the rubble, but she can't see him.

All she has is darkness.

Pope looks over Maggie in search of her wound, stopping only as he finds it.

Her lower stomach was hit by the bullet, blood gushes heavily from the wound. He lifts up the bottom of her shirt and inspects the wound closer.

"Ain't nothing but a flesh wound," he announces. "Get up."

Pope stands and turns away from her, but as he glances back he finds that she rests still on the ground.

"I can't, Pope.." she says weakly. "I can't see."

A frown crosses his features. "What?"

"I don't-I can't..." she murmurs.

Pope kneels slowly down beside her.

After inspecting her again, and looking over the ground that she rested upon, he leans towards her head and lifts back a few strands of her golden hair.

His breathing hitches noticeably at the sight; the sight of the rebar sticking in the back of her skull.

When he pulled his hand away from her head, he finds that it is stained with her blood.

"Pope." she says, with a weak voice.

He clears his throat. "Don't move. I'll be back."

He moves to stand but she protests. "No, Pope. Don't. Don't go."

The fear echoes painfully through her voice.

"Mags..." Pope sighs. "You fell on a piece of god-damn rebar. It's sticking in the back of your head. You can't feel it?"

Painful moments of silence pass.

"Maggie. Can you feel it?"

He watches as fear passes over her face, and despite her best attempts to shield these emotions from him she cannot.

"No." she says softly.

"Look..Listen, Mags. I'm gonna get some help, okay? 'Cause you need it. But you listen to me – I'll be right back. And you..You do not move, okay?" Pope says.

"Okay."

.

When Pope finally returns to her, he finds her resting still. She hasn't moved at all, and for that he is relieved. Matt ran as quickly as he could to find the hacksaw.

Maggie waited in pain; the pain started from her lower stomach and slowly moved upwards, surging throughout her stomach and chest.

"How you doing, Miss Margaret?" Pope asks.

"Pope?" she asks weakly.

"Yeah." he kneels by her side. "I'm back. And so is the kid."

"Matt?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah," Matt answers. "You okay, Maggie?"

"I'm holding on." she says.

She's holding on for hope of seeing the light again, she's holding on because she doesn't want this to be the end, but above everything she is holding on for Hal Mason.

"Hold her head." Pope instructs.

Matt does as he is told.

"Very firmly but very gently." Pope says. "Hold her hair back."

And then, as Pope's eyes settle upon the rebar he has only just begun to saw at, it dawns upon him.

He doesn't know how deep in the rebar is, it has to be in deep if it's caused her to lose her sight.

"What?" Maggie asks.

Matt's eyes flicker towards Pope, who he finds is still with the exception of his slightly shaking hand.

Her voice rises. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Pope lies.

"Why did you stop sawing?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it, Mags. Shut it for a second." Pope says sternly.

Maggie breathes out heavily and remains silent.

Pope lifts his bloodied hands towards the side of Maggie's face. He picks up the strands of her hair and lifts them back off of her face, finding what he dreaded, what he feared he would find.

The rebar has pierced her skin the entire way through, it's come out of the other side of her head.

Matt turns quickly to Pope.

"Why can't you get it out?" Maggie panics.

Pope meets Matt's gaze slowly before he sighs.

"Ain't that easy, Maggie." he says.

His voice rings with defeat.

But Matt won't give up.

"Keep sawing," Matt instructs Pope.

"I won't let you die in here, Maggie. We won't. Not here, in this hole. We're gonna get you back home, back to Hal." Matt promises.

A sad smile spreads on Maggie's pale features as she lifts her hand slowly towards Matt, gripping it tightly.

"Is that a promise?" she asks.

Matt nods. "Yep. It's a promise."

.

Maggie finds herself waking slowly, to darkness.

She feared that she would, but a small part of her expected it. She wasn't lucky and she wasn't a good person. Luck had never been on her side and her life had never been truly good, and whenever it was good it never lasted. What she had with Hal had been good, but that hadn't lasted, because she was here. And he was..

She had no idea where he was.

It dawned upon her then that perhaps she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hal?" she calls out.

She hopes he might respond to this, that he might be here to provide her some form of comfort, but he isn't.

Pope is here.

"Nope." Pope answers. "Mason Junior isn't here yet. So, you're stuck with me 'till then."

He inches towards her bedside and sits downs lowly.

She rests on the bed with her golden curls pushed back, half covered by a blanket. Her skin is sickly pale and her eyes are dull and devoid of anything remotely close to life.

He knows that she lost that life many years ago.

She lost most of it before she met him, but she lost the rest after.

"What are you doing here, Pope?" she asks weakly. "You don't have to be here."

"Oh, no. I know." he answers. "How are you feeling?"

She manages a weak smile, which conveys how she is feeling and more.

Not good.

"Good to see you awake again." he says.

Matt was in here earlier with Maggie, he talked to her for a long time, about a lot of things but mostly about Hal. Pope had overheard their conversation as he stood outside the curtains.

"Mm..." Maggie murmurs. "You here to ask a dying person for forgiveness="

"Not here for that, Mags. I'm not. And you're not dying." he says.

Pope stands slowly from the bed and brushes the hair that had fallen in her eyes off of her forehead.

She closes her eyes at the touch.

"I'm not here for that." he repeats.

"They didn't get the screw out, did they?" she asks, wanting honesty.

He gives it to her.

"Not yet, but they will." he answers.

He continues to look down at her sadly, brushing her hair back off of her face, gently stroking her forehead with his fingers.

"It's not good to get yourself worked up." he adds.

Her smile remains. "Really, Pope? You care now?"

He doesn't bite back.

He doesn't answer sharply, or with a bitter tongue, instead he answers honestly.

He gives her honesty and simplicity.

"I always cared, Mags." he answers.

She says nothing.

He notes the slight intake of her breathing, but doesn't pick her up on it.

"You've always known that. Look...Just rest, alright? I'm gonna go Mason hunting. I'll reel Junior in to see you, if you just sleep. Deal?"

"Deal." she says.

And with that, Pope leaves.

He leaves without waiting to hear her words, he leaves because he has to, because he needs a breath of air. He leaves because he can't give her the entire truth when he doesn't know it himself. He's leaving to find the truth, because he needs it and so does she.

.

Hal enters the medical rooms in a rush. He moves as quickly as he can on his unstable legs, but with his instability combined with his current state he wasn't able to move with ease. His breathing is heavy and his brow is creased with fear and worry.

"Where is she?" Hal asks, upon catching sight of Lourdes in the hallway.

She turns towards him quickly, her expression guarded.

"I have to see her." Hal says.

He tries to keep moving but Lourdes steps in his path and blocks his way.

"Whoa. Hal, just hold on for a second. Please, hold on." Lourdes pleads.

Hal halts and meets her gaze cautiously.

"What? Why can't I see her?" he frowns. "Is she okay?"

"She got hit, Hal." Lourdes says.

Hal speaks over her, preventing her from continuing.

"So, take the bullet out and stitch up her wound? Patch it up and she's good, right?"

"Wait, Hal." Lourdes sighs. "No. No, she's not. Maggie isn't good."

Darkness sweeps over his face.

"Lourdes, tell me what's going on." Hal says.

She hesitates.

"What's going on with those scans?" Pope calls out from the corridor.

He joins Hal's side in seconds.

Hal's frown deepens. "What are you doing here?"

"I was with her, when she went down." Pope answers.

"Can you – Can somebody please just tell me what's going on, and what's wrong with Maggie." Hal shouts loudly.

Lourdes exhales heavily.

She lifts the scans up, so that Hal and Pope may both view them.

"After Maggie was hit by the bullet, she went down. She hit the ground...And fell on a rebar." Lourdes says.

Hal feels a wave of complete and absolute pain sweep over him and take him.

"Rebar? I don't – I don't understand. Why can't you just remove it?" he asks, turning slowly towards the scans.

And then he sees it.

"It pierced her skull, Hal. It caused a lot of damage. She's blinded, Hal. And she can't feel the bar." Lourdes says sadly.

Hal looks like he might be sick as he receives this information.

It pierced her skull.

She can't see.

He feels hot tears burning at his eyes, and a sick feeling rising at the back of his throat.

He begins to stutter.

"I don't-I don't- What the hell- What do you mean it pierced her skull? How...How do we fix this? How did this happen?" he stutters.

"I understand that this information is overwhelming-" Lourdes says.

"Understand? You don't- You don't understand. I don't..." he answers lowly.

"Hal." she says.

"What can we do?" Pope asks, "Can't we just pull it out?"

Lourdes shakes her head sadly. "It's acting like a cork. If we pull it out..."

"I get it," Pope answers, when Hal fails to. "She dies."

Hal breathes in heavily and shuts his eyes. "Why can't we just leave it in?"

Lourdes' expression tells Hal what words fail to.

She's dying.

"No." he shakes his head adamantly. "You're wrong, you have to be. She isn't dying."

Lourdes' steps towards him. "Hal, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't." he says. "Don't say that. Don't say sorry. She's not dying. I don't – I can't..." he stutters.

Hal turns away from Lourdes and Pope and shuts his eyes.

Pope leaves Lourdes and Hal and returns to Maggie's room to find Anthony and Tector waiting outside. He joins them and says nothing.

Hal's breathing worsens.

He becomes shakier, more agitated, and he feels tears slipping on his cheeks but he doesn't acknowledge them.

"Hal.." Lourdes softly starts.

"No." he says sharply. "I can't lose her. Okay? I can't and I won't. And there has to be something that you can do to help her."

"There's nothing we can do, Hal, but keep her comfortable." Lourdes answers.

"Don't! Don't say that!" he yells.

Tom, who had only just learnt of Maggie's condition from Anne, had moved down towards the hospital rooms and had just set his eyes upon his frantically fragile son.

"Hal." Tom says.

Hal turns quickly towards his father.

"Dad," Hal says. "You have to do something."

Tom moves quickly towards Hal, Anne stays close by his side.

"You have to. You have to do something, dad. And Anne. You have to do something. Find a way to save her." Hal pleads, speaking almost like a child who believes that his father is capable of the impossible.

Hal doesn't want this to be impossible.

Finding a love like her in a world like this was impossible, it shouldn't have happened, but it did and he can't lose that, he can't lose her.

Living without her would be impossible, it wouldn't be living.

"Hal, I'm so sorry. There's nothing that we can do, there's nothing anyone can do." Anne sadly says.

He shakes his head still.

"How can you say that?" he asks, a look of sickness return to his face. "How can you? Dad, she can't – I can't lose her."

Tom reaches for Hal. "I'm sorry, Hal. I'm so sorry." he whispers.

Hal shrugs his father's hand away before it reaches him.

"There has to be _something_. There has to be something you can do to give her more time. To save her, please, you have to try." Hal painfully begs.

"Hal," Anne moves closer. "If there was anything we could do, I would have done it. But there's nothing we can do, nothing at all, and I'm sorry, I am." she sadly says, tears flickering in her eyes.

.

Maggie hears footsteps that she knows don't belong to Hal, because she knows his footsteps, and she knows these footsteps.

"Pope?" she calls out.

He replies seconds later. "The one and only."

"Is Hal here yet?" she asks.

Pope lies. "Not yet. But he's coming, he'll be here soon."

Hal isn't ready to come in yet, Pope knows this.

So, he'll keep Maggie company until Hal is.

Silence follows.

Pope can't keep his eyes off of Maggie, he can't stop looking at her and realising all that she has become, all that she is now.

He takes a seat by her bedside and exhales heavily.

"Pope?"

"Yes, Maggie-May?" he replies.

"Will you...Can you just sit with me, until he gets here?" she asks.

He agrees.

"I can do that. I can sit with you." he says.

Pope looks towards her slowly, finding that her empty eyes still gaze off into nothingness, that her skin is still sickly pale, she looks unwell, almost as unwell as when he found her.

Pope moves forward on his seat, he hesitates before he settles his hand down on her forehead.

He expects her to shout, to say something bitter, or to pull away from him.

But she doesn't because she has no strength.

She has nothing but fear and pain.

"Pope?" she asks, her voice shaking slightly.

He lifts his fingers to her forehead and gently brushes the hair away from her face.

"Yes, Maggie?" Pope says.

More silence follows.

He watches in silence as a few stray tears slip down the side of her face.

She shuts her eyes and exhales heavily.

"You said once...That when our time comes, we know it."

"Hm, you remember that? Even when you're all drugged up on medication?" Pope asks.

She says nothing.

Her eyes open slowly and as they do he believes she might turn towards him, that she might find his gaze, but she doesn't because she can't, because she is still blinded, because she is still in darkness.

"No more of that doom and gloom, hm?" he suggests.

Her sad smile remains.

He knows that her life has consisted of doom and gloom, with only flickers of happiness and peace.

"You know, er...We we never meant for this place. For Charleston." Pope says.

"You're not saying I told you so, are you?" she asks.

He smirks. "No. 'Cause I know you'd still try to kick my ass."

Pope pauses before he releases a long sigh. "Ah. Some things never change."

"Hm..." she mumbles. "Where do you think we were meant for, Pope? If it wasn't Charleston..."

"I think you, and I, were meant for Mexico." he smiles.

"Mexico?" she repeats.

"Yes. Good ol' Mexico. Away from all this.."

Maggie pauses. "Away from the skitters?"

His smirk remains. "Hell no. They'd have plenty of fish-heads in Mexico. And skitters. They'd be ours for the taking."

Maggie sighs. "I don't want to go to Mexico, Pope."

"Where do you want to go, Mags?"

"When we get out of here?" she asks.

Pope nods. "When we get out of here."

He continues to stroke her hair off of her face, like he is calming her, soothing her, giving her a moment of peace in the chaotic existence that she has lived in for many years.

It wasn't living, he knows that, he's always known that.

She hasn't been alive for years.

But she wasn't dying either.

She was floating somewhere in between, and he doesn't want to lose her now.

He never wanted to lose her, but sometimes you don't have control over the situation you find yourself in.

Sometimes, there is nothing you can do.

"Home." Maggie says simply.

He sighs softly. "Your home ain't standing any more, Mags. It doesn't exist."

She knows this, she told him about how her home was destroyed, and yet she speaks as though it is real, like she forgot that it no longer existed, like she was forgetting what was real and what wasn't.

"Uh..." Pope clears his throat.

"Don't." she says, like she knows what he is about to say.

Pope insists. "There's something I gotta say, and you have to hear it."

She sighs and presses her lips together, but she doesn't fight his hand away from her forehead where he still continues to stroke her hair.

She lets him say it.

Pope swallows tightly. He shuts his eyes briefly, as he attempts to even out his breathing. When he opens his eyes, he finds her just as he left her; vulnerable, broken, empty. He found her that way, so long ago, and he claimed that he saved her but he didn't.

She was here now, so he never saved her.

"Uh..." he clears his throat. "You and I, we've been through a lot."

She continues to gaze into emptiness. "Don't tell me that you're getting sentimental now, Pope?"

Pope scoffs. "There ain't a sentimental bone in my body, Mags. You should know that."

Her smile remains. "I do."

He pauses. "Just thought you should know that if I could do things differently, I would. If I could...You know, go back...I would."

And Maggie knows what this is, what this means, even if he doesn't say the exact words.

This is his apology, for everything that he did to her and everything that he failed to do for her.

Maggie shuts her eyes slowly, her breathing deepens as she reaches out with her weakened right hand.

When she finds his hand, she hesitates.

Pope moves next.

He takes her hand and he holds it with both of his hands.

He can see her chest heaving heavily, the raw emotion building up in her now open eyes.

Pope's grip on her hands tightens. "Can't get worked up, Mags. You gotta save your energy."

"What for?" she asks, like there's no point, like she knows that she's dying.

Pope watches her still. "For Mason Junior. He'll be here soon."

She bites down on her lip.

Another moment of silence passes, and it is in this moment that she finds a peace she never thought she could.

Tears slip down the corners of her face.

"Pope..." Maggie says.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he says softly.

She is surprised by his softness, by the kindness of his voice, by the use of the word 'sweetheart' because she never believed he thought that she had a sweet heart, or a heart at all.

Her voice breaks. "I don't want to die like this, here. I don't want to die because of a hole in my head. I don't want to die."

He strokes her forehead soothingly. "It's okay, Mags. You're going to be okay."

"I can't see. I have rebar in my head. I'm not going to be okay, am I?" she asks.

"You really think that Mason Junior's going to let you die on him? Hm? He depends on you, he's not letting you go anywhere." Pope says. "Alright?"

She gives him more silence.

"Maggie?"

"Okay." she says finally.

"Okay?" he repeats.

She gives him silence again.

Pope fights back tears.

"You're going to stick to our deal, aren't you?" Pope asks.

"Yes." she answers.

"Good. You rest, don't get too worked up, and Hal will be in soon."

"Pope..."

He waits for her to continue, allowing her this moment to speak.

"I can't forgive-" she begins.

He nods once. "I know."

"Please, let me speak."

He falls silent again.

"I can't forgive...What happened in your gang, with.." she starts.

And he knows what she's saying, she can't forgive what they did to her.

Her grip on his hand tightens.

Before they killed her, Pope saved her.

He saved her life, he cared for her at first, he protected her in the beginning.

She can't forgive what he did, she can forgive him.

"I can't forgive what you did, and what you didn't do." she says.

He understands this.

He was never expecting nor wanting forgiveness.

But she gives it to him anyway.

"But...I don't..A part of me forgives you. The part that knows you used to care."

Pope smiles, as thick tears build up in his eyes.

This is their goodbye, he knows it, he can see her slipping away.

Her strength is fading, her life is slowly disappearing, and the light in her eyes is gone.

She doesn't have long left.

"You're delirious. You don't know what you're saying." Pope counters.

"I do know." Maggie says.

He stands slowly from his chair, his hand still holding hers, and leans down towards her forehead. Pope presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest, Maggie." he whispers.

She shuts her weary eyes, her hand still clinging to his.

She answers weakly. "Okay."

Pope smiles sadly. "Good girl."

When Pope exits the curtains of Maggie's room, he finds that Captain Weaver, Ben and Matt Mason, have joined Tector and Anthony.

Pope meets their gaze with empty eyes.

His stance is stiff and almost painful.

His eyes move towards Tom Mason, who is moving quickly behind a slow walking, limping, Hal Mason.

"How is she?" Matt asks.

Pope exhales heavily.

He meets Matt's gaze and shakes his head simply.

"What were you doing in there, with her?" Hal nearly shouts.

"Raise your voice a little louder, Mason. That'll help." Pope snaps.

"What were you doing?" he repeats.

Pope steps towards Mason, and speaks with a lowered voice so Maggie won't hear.

"What, I don't get a goodbye?"

"Not after what you did to her."

Pope sighs. "I didn't do anything – Now isn't the time."

"He's right, Hal. It's not the time." Tom answers.

"I can't- You're all being so... Casual about it. Like I'm supposed to accept that there is nothing we can do, like I'm supposed to just let her die."

"Hal, it's okay." Tom places his hand gently on his son's shoulder.

"How? How is it? She's dying? That's not okay."

"Hal..." Tom sighs.

Hal shakes his head. "I need to see her. I need to show you, and her, that she's going to be fine."

"Hal."

Hal turns slowly towards Matt.

"Maggie hurt herself really badly. I was there. I want her to be okay too, but Doctor Glass can't do anything." Matt says.

He pauses before he runs towards Hal and wraps his arms tightly around his brother's waist.

Matt sighs softly. "I wish there was something we could do, but there's not."

.

Hal takes slow steps through the blue curtains and inside of the pale room.

Heavy tears fall upon his cheeks as his hesitant eyes settle upon her.

It is now that he knows that they were speaking the truth, that there was nothing they could do to help her, for the sight of her shows this much. Her skin is pale and sickly, she looks weakened and defeated, her eyes are empty and hollow as they gaze towards the door.

Then it triggers in his mind.

She can't see him.

But she can hear him.

She heard his sharp breathing as he entered.

"Hal?" she hopes.

Hal clears his throat.

"Maggie." he answers.

She stiffens up slightly, like she can't believe he's here.

"Where – Where are you?" she asks weakly.

He coughs again. "I'm here."

"Why are you so far away? Why aren't you closer?" she asks.

He moves slowly towards her bedside, so that he is as close as he can be.

He settles his hand down on hers. "I am. I'm here. I'm right here."

He has to breath heavily and clearly, to calm himself, to stop himself from crying at the sight of her.

"You okay?" Maggie asks.

Hal smiles sadly. "You know, I've never met anyone like you."

Silent tears drip down his cheeks.

"You keep saying that." Maggie says.

"It's true, even when you're hurt you ask how I'm doing."

Her grip on his hand tightens. "I care about you."

Hal pauses.

"Don't you care about yourself?"

"No," she smiles. "Only you."

She only cares for him.

"I care about you." he says soothingly.

A small, almost choked sob passes her lips as the next words pass her dry lips.

"I don't want to die, Hal."

Hal lowers his head against hers.

"I know, Maggie. And you're not going to."

A sad laugh escapes her mouth. "I have a piece of rebar jammed in my head, Hal. Don't lie."

"I'm not." he answers.

She wants to believe him, she wants to stay with him, more than anything but she can't.

"Hal, don't." she nearly begs.

"Maggie..." he sighs softly.

"I didn't want to die like this, with another hole in my head," she cries, "And no vision. I can't see anything. I don't want to die like this. I don't."

"Maggie, I promise you. You're going to be fine."

"I promise." he repeats. "You're going to make it through this okay. We'll make it through this."

"What?" she asks almost timidly.

"Yeah," he swallows tightly. "Anne and Lourdes said so. They said that they can remove it. They're preparing for surgery."

"Hal."

"I'm not lying." he says, because sometimes you have to lie to someone to save them.

Sometimes, when you love someone with all of your heart and soul, you will do whatever you have to, whatever you can, whatever is necessary to save them and protect them from further pain.

He wants Maggie to be at peace, if this is how it is going to be.

He hates this.

He hates that he wasn't with her, that he can't do anything to save her, but above everything he hates that he didn't get to spend more time with her.

"They are. They can remove it, Maggie. You're going to be okay."

A smile breaks out on her features, and hot tears spill down her cheeks, as she learns of this news.

"Oh my god, Hal." she cries with relief.

He leans forward and places a kiss to her forehead. "We're going to get through this, Maggie. We always do."

He grip on his hands tightens before she releases them and searches for his face.

Her hands, which tremble greatly, move up his arms in search of his face.

He takes her hands gently with his and guides them towards his cheeks. Then, he leans down closer and allows her to feel his face resting beside hers.

He presses a kiss to her cheek, their tears falling together.

"I promise." he whispers gently in her ear.

"You do?" she asks.

"Mhm." he smiles. "But before you go in to surgery, there's someone that wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"My dad. He just wanted to wish you luck." Hal smiles.

Somehow, he is able to keep up a calm front.

"Oh, no. Hal, don't leave me." "I'll be right back." he promises.

He'll never leave her.

"Right back?" she makes him repeat it.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Hal presses another soft kiss to her forehead before he steps outside to find his father.

He finds Tom waiting by Anne's side, holding her hand tightly.

When he spots Hal, he glances back to Anne before moving toward his son.

Hal's face contorts with pain.

He tries to keep himself composed, to hold himself together, but he can't.

"You wanted to talk to her, so talk." Hal barely manages to get the words out.

"Hal, I don't-" Tom starts.

"You're wasting time, dad. Talk to her, please. So I can go back in."

Tom nods.

He pulls Hal into a quick but strong embrace, before he steps away to the side and moves towards the curtains of Maggie's room.

He enters to find her waiting silently, eyes open, breathing heavy and hands placed by her side.

"Maggie, how are you doing?" Tom asks.

She seems to come back to reality now, like she was momentarily drifting off to another place, another world.

"I'm okay, Tom." she answers.

Tom smiles. "Good."

"Hal said that they're preparing for the surgery, to remove the bar." Maggie says.

Tom falters before he speaks.

"Yeah. They are. Anne and Lourdes are almost ready." Tom says, continuing the lie because he knows that Hal would have a reason for telling Maggie this.

And Tom understands this.

He wants Maggie to go peacefully.

"They're not really preparing for surgery, are they?" she asks.

She knows Hal.

She knows that he was lying, she knows that she is dying, but she won't tell Hal she knows the truth. His lie provides him with some sort of peace, and she can't deny him that after all that he has done for her.

"Uh..." Tom starts.

"It's okay, Tom. I'm okay with it. I mean, of course, I'm not...But I know...This is it."

Tom moves quickly towards her bedside.

"Maggie, you-"

"Let Hal believe it. Let him think that I believe it. Okay?" she quietly pleads.

"I can do that. I can. Is there anything you want me to do, or say, Maggie?" Tom asks gently.

"Yes." she says finally.

"Don't ever let him go. Or any of your family. Because once they're gone...They're gone." Maggie answers.

"I won't. I won't let them go. And we won't let you go, ever. You are a great and valued member of the Second Mass. One hell of a fighter."

A small smile breaks through on her face but she says nothing.

"One hell of a person." he sighs. "You saved my son. Many times. And you – these past seven months, you saved him. You'll always be family to us. You're a member of the Mason family, Maggie. You always have been."

Maggie shuts her eyes and exhales heavily. "Keep him safe."

"I will.

Tom leans down and presses a kiss to Maggie's forehead.

"Thank you." he whispers.

She keeps her eyes shut, keeps her words and thoughts to herself, and waits for Hal to return.

.

When he finally returns she nearly cries.

He takes her hand and holds it, promises her that the surgery will be soon, talks to her of all that they will do once this is over, and how they will do it all because they'll make it through this.

But she knows the truth, and to some extent he knows that she is aware of this truth, but they both pretend like these aren't their last moments, like this isn't all they have left.

They both deserved so much more than this.

They deserved each other, they deserved more time.

She doesn't want to leave him with any unspoken words.

"Hal..." she sighs, feeling him gently stroking her shoulder as he rests beside her in the bed.

"Yes, Maggie?" he answers.

"There's something you need to know."

He lets her continue because he knows they won't be making it out of this together.

Tears fall down her cheeks just as quickly as they fall down his.

He wipes her tears away and holds her closer.

"What is it?"

"I love you." she says softly.

He smiles sadly and presses another kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too, Maggie. I always have, right from the moment I saw you." he answers.

"Really?" she asks weakly, like she never believed anyone could or would want to love her.

"Really." he answers. "I don't know how you could even ask that. Of course, I do. Of course it's real. From the first moment...Well, maybe not the first, when you kicked my ass, but I always knew there was something there. It was like love..At first sight. Only I didn't realise it until later."

A smile breaks out on her pale face. "Too bad I wasn't wearing Jazz pants."

Hal laughs sadly.

And then Maggie laughs.

Next, silence falls.

He holds her closer.

"It's always been you." he whispers.

She feels herself growing weaker. "It's only been you." she whispers.

"Sleep, Maggie." he presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "You need your strength."

He looks down upon her with blurred vision.

Her grip on his hand begins to loosen.

"I love you, Maggie. I'll see you soon." he says.

It takes her a moment to answer, to speak again, but she finally does.

"I'll see you soon, Hal."

He chokes back a sob as he shuts his eyes.

"We'll be together soon." he promises.

Once his eyes open again, he finds that hers are already open.

But her breathing has halted, she no longer holds his hand as she did, and she appears to be gazing off towards a light, a land far from here.

The picture that was once gold, dripping with red has vanished.

The red is gone, the darkness left with it.

She ran out of time when she deserved more of it, she deserved more of this life but above all she deserved a better one.

She was left with gold, as she deserved to be, and he was left with the memory of a love.

He sees in her what he has always seen, what his eyes have always been able to see; her golden beauty, her soft light, her warmth, and her love.

He looks upon her now just as he looked upon her in moments past, moments that will never be again, with such admiration of her, and of her beauty, and he knows that now that she has gone he could never be complete for in her he found a love, a strength, a beauty which he had never seen before, never felt before, and that which he shall never see or feel again.

It ends with gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.**

**A/N: Hi! I'm back (again). Originally, I planned for this to only be a one-shot, but after some consideration (and some kind feedback from the Guest reviewer Chloe) I've decided to continue this for a little while as I've pulled in a few ideas and created a plot-line which is Hal-centric and will be my interpretation of how he would survive without Maggie, and how things would have gone in this season if Hal didn't have Maggie by his side...**

* * *

A black haze floats above him.

An uncomfortably cold breeze sweeps through the room, sneaking through the cracks in the sheets which hang over his body. He remains still and unmoving, until a voice appears. Only seconds after the breeze has halted, a soft voice breaks through, it calls to him gently, beckons him to open his eyes, to enjoy the warmth that now beats down on him like a summer sun.

_"We can't stay here forever, Hal."_ she whispers.

His mind registers her voice immediately, but his eyes remain tightly shut.

"Hal..." she calls to him.

Slowly and hesitantly, Hal opens his eyes to find Maggie resting on the edge of their bed, her hair hanging messily in curls by her side, a look of exhaustion resting upon her features. But still she smiles at him, her eyes are soft but weary and he knows she hasn't rested well.

"Yes, we can." Hal immediately responds.

He answers without thinking, the words pass his lips like he has no control, like this scene has already been written and he's simply following directions.

Maggie's soft smile remains. "You don't want to go outside?"

"No," Hal answers, his eyes resting tightly on her. "I don't want to. I want to stay in here with you."

He believes she will disagree, that she will turn from him and leave, or that the wind will take her from him.

She doesn't leave.

"Okay," she answers. "You can stay here as long as you like. You don't have to leave."

Disbelief sweeps over him. "Really?"

"Yes, Hal." her smile softens. "I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do. I never would."

"I don't want to go out there." his eyes shut briefly.

He feels his strength waning, his concentration flickering, his eyes falling shut like he needs to rest.

But he doesn't allow the sleep to take him because sleep is a waste of their time, and they've already wasted too much of it.

"Even if I'm there?"

His eyes open once more. "I want to stay in here with you, I like it here."

"So do I." she answers softly.

"Really?"

Maggie shifts and pulls herself up on to the bed beside him, she lies down next to him and snuggles into his chest.

The soft smile remains on her lips as she lifts her hand to his face, his eyes close as her fingers move softly against his skin, tracing invisible patterns and lines.

"Yes, Hal." she says. "But first, you have to do something for me..."

Hal doesn't hesitate. "Anything."

She brushes his hair back off of his face, and then traces his jaw line before her fingers slowly fall to his lips.

Her soft brown eyes lock with his, and she continues to smile but it's a sad smile, the light fades from it with each passing second.

"You have to wake up, Hal."

The light is dull and the air is frosty as Hal's eyes open widely and quickly. His breathing is unsteady and shaky as he returns to an empty reality, finding himself settled beneath the blankets on his bed.

He turns to the place where she had rested seconds earlier, but finds only more emptiness.

It returns to him slowly, in long and bright flashes of colour.

Her pale white skin.

The red running down her face.

The fear that swirled through her dark eyes.

Hal rolls over on his back and exhales heavily, dropping his hands to his side as he does. For a moment he simply rests there, his eyes focused on an empty spot on the ceiling, lying with emptiness in the silence. Eventually he runs his hands over his face, rubbing harshly at the skin of his forehead before he pulls himself upwards and releases another sigh.

His heart lurches painfully in his chest as his eyes are drawn towards the corner of the room where all of her belonging and bags rest. He draws in another, sharper breath of air as he turns his back on what remains of her, on her belongings, and swings his legs over the side of the bed so his feet may rest upon the ground. He proceeds to simply sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on the floor, his mind swirling with thoughts and memories of her.

Eventually, his eyes close and he sees gold but it isn't real, it isn't enough and he can't grasp it, he can't reach it and claim it as his own.

The gold doesn't last, it disappears before his eyelids and he is left feeling empty.

Black swirls around him, hangs heavily above his head, haunts him until he gives in.

A sudden tapping at the door draws him from his circling thoughts and causes his eyes to finally open. He looks up towards the door, his eyes flickering carelessly over it.

Hal remains still.

"Hal?"

His father's familiar voice breaks through to him, it calls to him, and he knows that the gentleness of it is supposed to soothe him but it doesn't.

Hal swallows tightly and closes his eyes once more. He shuts them tightly, silently hoping that Tom will give up and walk away but he doesn't, because his father isn't the kind of person to give up easily especially when it comes to his family.

"Hal, can I come in?" Tom calls out.

His shadow casts a silhouette on the light door, he remains on the outside not wishing to break inside without his son's permission to do so.

Hal doesn't want to let his father in, but he knows that he can't keep him out either.

"Please," Tom continues. "I just want to see you."

Brown eyes flicker open again, and he gives in.

"Okay." Hal manages to call back. "Come in."

Tom lingers outside of the doorway for a brief second, before his fingers grip the handle and he pushes the door open. He steps inside with a tiny smile on his features, worry etched into his brow, he shuts the door behind him and turns towards his son.

"Hal," he say quietly. "How are you doing? How'd you sleep?"

Hal breathes out deeply, glancing slowly upwards at Tom as he does.

For a moment he considers his response, he considers speaking the truth, saying that he slept horribly and feels numb but instead of going with the truth he opts for the easier answer.

"Fine."

Tom nods, the small smile flickering back on his face. "Okay. Do you need anything-"

Hal shakes his head. "No. Uh...Look, Is there something that you wanted, dad? 'Cause I'm real tired."

The expression on his father's face shift noticeably. "You didn't sleep well?"

He simply shakes his head in response.

"You want-" Tom begins.

"What do you want, dad?" he cuts across.

Tom shift in his stance before he takes a step closer towards Hal's bedside. "I just want to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, like I said. I just want to sleep." he replies quietly. "That okay with you?"

"Of course it is, Hal." he nods. "It's just, you're sure you don't want to get something to eat?"

He shakes his head again, his eyes still locked with his father's. "No."

"Okay." Tom answers finally. "I'll come back and see you later."

"Alright."

Hal casts one last look over his father as he exits the room, before he pulls his legs back up on to the bed and slides them underneath the blankets. Next, he pulls the covers up over his body and settles down against his pillow. He turns to look at the emptiness where she used to lie, his fingers slowly slide down towards the bed where they spread out and run gently over the fabric.

A light weaved with gold soon flickers before his closed eyelids, like a fading flashlight beaming into an abyss.

The light is there, but it's not bright enough, not strong enough, to lead the lost to freedom.

"Maggie?" his voice is low and raw.

He finds himself focusing on an image of her that he can see before his shut eyes.

Golden hair curled softly.

Light hazel eyes swirling with wisdom.

A warm, sweet smile.

"Maggie..." he calls out again, his voice ringing with desperation.

It's almost like he's pleading with her, begging for her to return, to rest beside him once more, to place her fingers into his and to hold him.

Her picture _almost_ flickers before his eyes, like she might return to him, come back for him and allow him to look upon her face once more or grant him the chance to hold her again or say all that he never said. The picture fades quickly.

But the grey returns instead, swirling with fragments of black, and the golden picture is nowhere to be found.

* * *

When Tom returns to his bedroom he finds Anne waiting for him.

She stands as she catches sight of him, her eyes immediately settle upon him.

"How's Hal doing?" the worry is clear in her voice.

Tom silently considers this for a moment, recalling the moment that Hal stepped out of the curtains last night.

His face had been pale and empty, his eyes hollow, his cheeks stained. His hands shook by his side, and his breathing was unsteady and shaky. He didn't manage a single word, and simply shook his head before he tried to depart, tried to leave as quickly as he could, but he was still unsteady on his legs and couldn't move as quickly as he once could. Tom had caught up with him, he'd tried to stop him or to join him.

And then Hal had spoken; he asked to be left alone.

His voice had been shaky and quiet, and it had reminded Tom of the fear Hal had once held as a child. It reminded him of the pain he had felt those many months earlier, when the Mechs had killed the children. Above everything, Hal's voice had been empty. It took everything that Tom had to give Hal what he wanted and leave him alone for the night.

Tom looks up and finds Anne's eyes, he sighs and steps towards her. "Er...Not good. Not good at all."

"You didn't want to stay with him?" she asks softly.

"Of course I did," he replies quickly. "But he didn't want me there."

Anne draws in a sharp, tight breath of air. "That's completely understandable, Tom. It hasn't even been a day yet. He needs time. It's still...It feels unreal. To all of us."

"I know that," Tom answers. "It's just..I know he's going to need a lot more time, but I don't think it's best for him to be alone in their room. Not alone and not in there. He's surrounded by reminders, Anne, and it's not like he's not thinking of it already but the reminders...They're painful. I know that. Anyone who has ever lost someone knows how painful they can be at first, and how difficult the first weeks are. Especially the first hours. You feel numb, like there's nothing left. And I just want to be there for him, I want to go through this with him, but I don't think he's going to want that. I mean, Hal has...He's always been fine being on his own, relying on himself. And I don't think he can just rely on himself, not this time. It's too difficult, it's too much."

She embraces him tightly, seeking the warmth and solace that his arms provide. "Hal needs time. We all do. Then, we can help each other through this."

* * *

The day passes him by slowly, the seconds are agonising and the minutes are empty.

Time moves by painfully.

He tries to rest but finds that it doesn't want him, that sleep doesn't take him, it doesn't claim him as he wishes for it to so instead he rolls on to his back and he tries to distract himself. But there are only a limited number of distractions in the room that he once shared with her. He tries to count the markings on the roof first, but that soon passes and he finds that everything he attempts to focus on, to think about, leads back to her. It always leads back to her.

Seconds later, Hal gives up attempting to find a distraction because his thoughts of her never stop. He soon finds himself trying to picture her in the room, resting beside him or standing by her bags. The gold doesn't return, despite how badly he wishes for it to.

When he fails to see her clearly, he tries to recall her voice, or her laugh, but the silence remains. The frustration is overwhelming, so he clings to the memories.

After failing to find her, he decides to hold on to their memories; He can hold on to the memory of Maggie.

The memory of her smile, or her laugh, or of the many times that she saved his life.

Hal will never let these memories fade, he won't let them go or allow them to falter or disappear because they are all that he has left of her. When the realisation hits him that this is all that he has left of her, a couple of bags and their memories, it destroys him. It rips at his insides and tears at his heart inside of his chest when he realises that he once had _all_ of her, he once held her in his arms and watched her rest beside him, he once kissed her and felt her resting by his side, and now he has nothing real.

His arms are as empty as their room, and he feels confined to it, to the four walls which hold the last pieces of her, to the place where they spent countless nights and days.

He took it all for granted because he always thought they'd have more time. He always believed they could and would make it through anything, but they didn't make it through this. They had time but it was taken from them. She never had enough time, and now he has too much of it. He doesn't want all of this time to himself, he doesn't need it and has no use for it.

The time falls wasted as he rests alone, his mind remains full and his eyes stay open for hours, and hours, and soon enough the night has fallen upon them once more. He drags himself from his bed now, knowing that his father will be by to visit shortly. He stands from the bed and stretches out his legs, finding that something so simply as standing renders him breathless. It leaves him with the thoughts and reminders of how she cared for him when he couldn't walk, she helped him, she saved him. Everything that he does and all that he has become reminders him of her. Hal turns slowly towards the pile of her bags in the corner of the room, using all that he has to keep himself together.

His palms become sweaty, his breathing sharpens and becomes as unsteady as his fast and pounding heartbeat.

Hal's eyes sting with tears but he doesn't move forward, he feels frozen, and he doesn't want to move forward because he can't without her.

He feels lost, like he's been left in a thick and cruel maze and he wants to be left to it, he wants to stay in it but he also knows that he doesn't have a choice, that there is no clear way out, there is no exit from this. There is nothing without her. He will continue to exist, his heart will beat in his chest as it should and he will continue to breathe but it won't be living. It won't be life.

The real world returns to him in the form of his father; a shadow standing outside his door, standing in the world Hal feels lost in.

"Hal," he calls out quietly. "Can I come in?"

He can't lift his eyes away from her bags, or her boots, or her clothes.

"Hal." Tom repeats, his voice remains soothing and soft.

Hal turns his back on her belongings, slowly pulling on his boots as he does.

His father knocks several more times but Hal doesn't answer, he remains in his own daze, his own world, as he takes his time placing his dark green jacket back over his body. It takes him another minute but eventually he reaches the door and opens it.

The relief on his father's face at the sight of him is clear.

Hal doesn't speak.

"You're up." Tom looks over him quickly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." he answers.

"You were going out?" Tom asks. "To eat?"

Hal pauses noticeably, as he slowly meets Tom's worried gaze.

"Sure." his voice is quiet.

Tom takes note of his son's state, the weariness in his eyes shows him that he hasn't rested, and the hollow look in his eyes remains.

"Hal..." he sighs, inching closer. "Can we-"

"Go eat?" Hal cuts over him.

He doesn't want this, he doesn't want to talk about this with his father, or with anyone. He doesn't want to acknowledge it because if he does then it has to be real, and he isn't ready for it to be real yet. He isn't ready for the grief to claim him, or the guilt to weigh upon him, and he isn't prepared for the pain to hit him.

But Hal is ready to return to his room after dinner, to lie down beneath the sheets, shut his eyes and wait for her to return to him like she did in the morning. He only hopes that if he tries hard enough to picture her, if he tries his hardest to draw her back to him, then she might return.

And if she doesn't return to him then he wants to find her, to join her, to follow her to the land she drifted off to.

It falls upon him.

A sudden realisation dawns upon him and he feels his heart begin to beat faster in his chest, feels the adrenaline pumping through his body.

He knows where he can see her again.

"First, I have to do something." Hal suddenly announces.

He abruptly turns away and begins moving in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Tom immediately follows, calling out to Hal as he catches up with him.

"Hal."

_"You don't want to go outside?" _she'd whispered.

"Hal?" Tom tries to break through whatever thoughts swirl in his son's mind.

Hal had refused because he'd wanted to stay with her and only her. _"I don't want to go out there_."

Maggie had smiled and softly said, "_Even if I'm there?"_

That's where he can find her, in the place where she always felt more comfortable, the place where he often found her seeking solace in the peacefulness and serenity of the calm surroundings. Hal believes that Maggie wanted him to venture outside, that he might see her again once he is outside.

He comes to a quick stop as he feels a firm hands set down against his shoulders, stopping him from moving as quickly as he'd wanted to outside.

"Hal." Tom says sternly, trying to draw him back.

Hal's eyes eventually lock back with his father's. "What? What are you doing? I have-"

"Where are you going, Hal?" Tom asks.

Hal tries to break his hold. "I have to go do something."

"What?" Tom doesn't release his hold. "What do you have to do, Hal?"

"I just want to take a walk. Alright?" Hal shoves off the grip. "Can't I do that?"

Tom hesitates noticeably. "Of course you can, Hal. It's just-"

"I'll see you later. Alright?"

With that, Hal steps away and allows his feet to lead him quickly down dark hallways until he reaches the opening that will lead him outside to the fresh air, and to her.

And it's not that Hal expected to find a bright wave of light or gold outside, but he expected something very different to what he found; his eyes fall upon a dark sky filled with thick and heavy grey clouds, there is no light here, not even a trace of it.

All is dark.

His eyes close again, and he finds the same picture of grey. The wind sweeps down through his clothes, and circles around his ears, and he swears her hears her soft voice.

_"We can't stay here forever, Hal."_

It makes sense to him now.

Her words are clearer, and he soon realises that he wasn't re-living a memory at the start. He was creating a false memory, it was altered because he wanted it to be, he wanted to see her, needed to.

Maggie told him that they couldn't stay here forever, but she wasn't speaking of the room.

She was speaking of the world, the world that no one can stay in forever, the world that he can no longer find her in.

_"You can stay here as long as you like. You don't have to leave."_

But Hal doesn't want to stay out here without her.

He wants to see her, to hear her voice again and to be with her.

Above everything that he wants, he wants time.

Time to love her, to look upon her and study her more carefully, time to know her better than anyone else did and time to be with her.

They could have had forever, but they lost it and he is left with heavy grey skies and the memory of an unreachable love.

He turns from the outside world and ventures down to the place he can find the only memories of her.

Their room. _"I want to stay in here with you, I like it here."_

He ignores the heaviness that hangs above him, or the emptiness which remains attached to him, and keeps his eyes set firmly on the direction of their room. He doesn't want to be without her, or something that belongs to her. He _needs _her, and if he can't have her then he needs something that belongs to her, something that he can hold, cling to, and feel her with him always.

He moves towards their room in search of something light, something of hers, something golden.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. A special thanks to the reviewers.

Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy reading. And please, let me know if you'd be interested in reading more (and if you found this chapter interesting because I'm a little uncertain about it) and thanks for reading. Like I said in the top A/N, I never planned for this to be more than a one shot but soon realised I could develop this more and not only go deeper into the effects of Maggie's death on Hal but also on other characters (For example, Pope and other members of the Second Mass.)

Also, I was particularly interested in how this might effect Hal and the decisions he might make & how differently things might have gone for him this season without her. And, IMO, Maggie helped Hal to become a better person (just like he helped her become better) and without her, to be the better person for and with, he's sort of left wondering "Who am I now?" and all that...

**Dear guest reviewer Chloe;** Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'm very pleased to read you loved the ending, and that you like my other story. Thank you also for your feedback, and your suggestion, and after some consideration I do have plans to continue this further than I'd intended to. Thank you for reading. xo

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.**

* * *

Hal returns to their darkly lit room in search of a reminder of her, of a memory that might fall upon him, of a crack of golden light which might shine before his eyes and allow him to catch a glimpse of her. He returns in search of something that could bring him closer to her, that could remove the haze that hangs above his head and leave him feeling something.

Instead he finds Anne waiting in the dimly lit room with her hands tightly clasped together.

Emptiness creeps back in, taking its place next to the darkness.

"Hal." she wears a solemn expression on her tired face.

He looks over her cautiously, uncertainty resting in his eyes.

He doesn't want to find her or anyone else in here but Maggie.

"What are you doing here?" his voice comes off as harsh and cold.

"How are you doing?" a kind smile forms on her lips.

She stands and moves towards him, her eyes remaining closely on him.

"Tom told me you haven't been sleeping well-"

"Why are you in here?"

This is the room he shares with Maggie, and not with anyone else. Anne doesn't belong here, but right now Hal doesn't feel like he belongs here either.

Anne swallows tightly. "I spoke with Tom, and he wanted to tell you but I thought I should be the one to."

A slight frown forms on his hardened features.

He exhales a cool breath of air. "Tell me what?"

"Maggie's funeral is tomorrow morning."

A cold wave of air washes over him, and in moments he feels nothing but the icy air against his skin. Inside he feels nothing.

When Hal fails to speak, or to give any sort of response, Anne steps closer and continues to speak softly to him.

"Hal, I am so sorry for your loss. We all are. Maggie will be truly missed-"

It's like something inside him clicks.

"Where's her body?"

Anne falters noticeably, and Hal doesn't have the patience for this.

"Where is her body?" he repeats, his voice louder.

His impatience is clear for her to hear.

"She was cleaned up for the-"

"So, she's still in Charleston." he cuts across, his voice holding the same impatience it held earlier.

She nods once. "Yes, Hal. But I don't think that you should-"

Hal doesn't care what she thinks he should or shouldn't do, he wants to see Maggie. He has to do this.

"I want to see her body."

If it weren't for the intense wave that washed over him and left him feeling absolutely and entirely numb seconds earlier, Hal would have broken completely. He would have broken at the simple thought of asking where Maggie's lifeless body was. The thought of her truly being gone, of her life being drawn away from him, would have destroyed him.

But he doesn't want to feel it, he's shut it out. It isn't real.

In his memory she's still here, that's all he needs for now. It's all he has.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hal." she places a soft hand against his shoulder.

He meets her gaze. "I want to see her, Anne."

She doesn't want to refuse him if this is what he wants, if this is what he needs to begin to feel something, to feel anything, than he should do it..

Anne gives in. "Okay, Hal. If that's what you want...Follow me."

Silence follows him as he is guided towards the tiny cold room in which Maggie's body has been rested inside, until the next morning when it shall be carried outside and placed beneath the ground for all of eternity.

A chill runs up his spine as they reach the door, Anne stands still outside of it and turns to face Hal.

His eyes are empty and devoid of the light they once held.

Maggie was his light, but that's all gone now.

"Can I see her?"

"I still don't think that's a great idea, Hal."

"I don't care if you think that." he replies quickly.

Anne breathes out heavily. "Fine. If this is something that you feel you have to do, you should do it. But if you don't want to do it alone, I could go find Tom-"

"No." he answers firmly.

Still, Anne attempts to persuade him that he should be with someone.

"You don't have to do this alone, Hal." her voice is soft and gentle.

It should soothe him, but it doesn't.

"You have your family, and friends, who want to be here-"

"I'm fine, Anne." he cuts across her once more.

The impatience returns to his eyes.

Hal feels they are wasting time out here, and he's already wasted so much time.

"Okay?"

He watches as she nods quickly. "Okay. I'll be right out here."

"I don't want you to be."

His voice is cold and sharp, but she knows that he doesn't intend for it to be like this. Anne knows Hal well, and so she knows that if this is truly what he wants, what he wishes, and what he needs to do then she will have to let him do it. She leaves him, despite the part of her that doesn't want to. She knows better, knows that he will struggle inside that room and break, but she also knows what grief does if you don't confront it and if this is Hal's way of dealing with it then it has to be done.

Hal finds himself hesitating outside of her room. His fingers clutch the cold door-handle, staring silently at the silver sheen of it, studying the way that it feels beneath his hand and how it works.

Seconds later, he has stepped inside her room and locked the door. But this isn't her room, this isn't their room. This room is empty, and small, and leaves him feeling closed in. It feels as though a strong breeze shifts through it, but there aren't any windows.

Hal's eyes settle upon the bed in the centre of the room, and the sight causes his palms to sweat and bile to rise in the back of his throat.

This isn't real, he continues to convince himself.

A body rests beneath white sheets, he can make out the shape of it even from where he stands a far distance away from it. His feet lead him slowly towards it, and he finds his chest rising and falling heavier, his eyes sting and he can't seem to keep a steady focus on the white bed sheets.

He pictures her in their bed beneath their sheets. A warm smile, kind eyes, bright hair and a soft voice. Hal fights the urge to call to her, to close his eyes and try to picture her because she's right here. She's only footsteps away from him, and he can almost reach her.

But it seems like his feet don't want to drag him closer, don't want to close the distance between his body and hers and reach her, and as he finally manages to move forward his feet drag heavily upon the ground. It's like he's fighting himself, fighting what he's about to do and see.

It's almost like his mind knows that what he's about to do will break him entirely, but his heart doesn't care, his heart has to do it, has to see her once more.

His heart wins.

But this isn't winning and it isn't living.

He reaches her eventually, finding that his hands tremble slightly as they run against the fabric of the sheet. He stands frozen by her side, fingers still playing with the sheets, like he's considering walking away. But he soon decides to stay, because he can't walk away from her. He never could.

Hal knows that this is real. He's always known that, but he chose not to believe it until now because he couldn't. He doesn't want to believe it now, he wants to fight it with every inch and every particle of his being, but he can't fight it when it's all set out before his eyes.

This room. The white sheets. Her body.

It's an undeniable truth.

It is a painful realisation which causes him to grip the edge of the sheet angrily. His hands clench into fists. His breathing sharpens, he stutters on the air, almost choking on it, and he fights the words which rise in the back of his throat. And then it happens.

He draws the sheet away from her body without realising he has done so.

The anger disappears with everything else.

The life is gone from her face. Her skin is pale and darker, she's faded away in only day. Golden curls have been swept away, brushed behind her ears. Brown eyes have been closed, and the blood that had marked her body has been wiped away.

The picture before him isn't dripping with red, but it doesn't hold any gold either. It's empty.

There is no gold here. It's all gone.

The anger that had disappeared for a moment returns, along with everything else. But she doesn't return, despite how badly he wants her to.

The sheet slips from between his fingers, and he finds himself holding her hand like she might hold his back, like they once did, like if he holds on tight enough then something will change. He might wake up and this could have been a horrible dream. She might wake up and return to him if he holds on tight enough, if he shows her how much he cared and how much he loved her.

But his love isn't enough this time. It wasn't enough to keep her here, and it's not enough to bring her back.

Tears fall freely down his face, and a thick, choking sob rises in the back of his throat. He bites down on his lip harshly, until he draws blood, until his body shakes with unheard cries and he breaks down. His knees feel weaker, and he falls to them. His head settles against the edge of the bed, and he finds himself reaching out to her, trying to cling on to her hand again.

"Maggie..." he cries out her name without any realisation he has done so.

His fingers brush over hers, try to hold hers, before they move up to her cheeks and rest there.

"God. Maggie..."

His words come out choked, he can't hear them clearly and she can't either. He begs her to come back, asks why she left him, and then curses himself and this world which took her from him. He whispers her name softly, repeatedly, and still tries to believe that their love is strong enough to bring her back to him.

It isn't.

His sobs rise and grow, he can't contain them and he doesn't try to. But his words fall silent soon, and he fades quickly into the emptiness of the room.

The sobs cease and he begins to feel numb again. He wants to feel numb, prefers to feel it than to feel anything else. He clutches to her like she's his everything, like she's a lifeboat and he can't live without her, can't survive in this word without her.

There is no concept of time here.

He drags himself up off of his knees sometime later, moving to the edge of the bed he sits upon it and settles his eyes down on the shadow before him. Seconds later he collapses down beside her, his breathing unsteady, his sobs causing his entire body to shudder and ache. He takes his place down beside her in bed and sets his head down next to hers.

But he can't look at her, so instead he buries his head against her shoulder. Hal clings to her like she's sleeping, like he's holding her just like he used to, and for a moment he feebly attempts to convince himself that she is just sleeping. But the aching, burning pain that starts in his chest and surges throughout every part of his body tells him otherwise.

She isn't sleeping and she isn't returning from this. He isn't returning from it either. He doesn't want to, but he doesn't really have a choice.

Guilt washes over him, falling down over his body in heavy waves. It hits him heavily and he can't escape it. The guilt that he couldn't save her, that he wasn't there with her when it happened, that he lied to her. She believed his lies. He let her die on a lie, on another false hope, of a surgery that never existed and a life that they were never going to live.

Hal wanted a life for her. A long, good life that she could live out doing what she wanted. This was the life that she never got, but the one that she always deserved. She needed it, and so did he. They could have lived it together, they could have been happy.

The searing pain returns when he thinks that they could have had it all, they could have had always.

But they lost it, and there was no second chance this time.

Time falls upon him in flashes, but he doesn't take any notice. It passes him by and he doesn't care. His interest in the real world is lost, he wants to remain here, to cling to the world world that she remains in because she was his world. He can see her in his memory, and that's all he needs, that's real enough for him. It's better than the world without her.

And when your world is taken from you, you're left with nothing.

A blinding and painful nothing.

The darkness soon fills up their world. The lamp fades and dims away, and they are left with emptiness. He's left clinging to her, thinking on how he failed to keep her safe. He failed her. During their last moments together, and he knows that they are almost gone, he almost catches a voice behind the door or a tapping sound. But he blocks it out, and focuses everything that he has on the memories that play before his tightly shut eyelids.

When he thinks about her she's real, he can hear her voice, see her eyes - this is what matters. Reality means nothing. He doesn't care for the truth of this situation.

Hal's strength wanes. His ability to keep himself awake, to keep himself here with her, drains away. The weariness and grief claim him eventually, and he finds a moment of sleep beside her.

* * *

The daylight falls around him when he wakes slowly, his eyes flutter open slowly and take a moment to readjust to the surrounding light.

The sound of someone breathing behind him catches Hal, and immediately he turns around and sits up. A fleeting second of hope had led him to believe it might have been Maggie, but instead he finds his father resting beside him.

Tom's eyes remain settled on Hal's, a small but sad smile rests on his features.

"Dad..." Hal coughs quietly.

He tries to recall images, memories, or any details about the previous night.

"Hi, Hal." Tom smiles.

He remembers her body. The white sheet.

Tom moves so he's sitting in front of Hal. "How are you doing?"

Hal swallows tightly, his eyes briefly skimming over the room.

This isn't their room.

"What am I..." he starts, scratching fiercely at the side of his head.

His head throbs with an aching headache. "What..."

"This is my room, Hal. It's the closest to-"

A flash of Maggie's bed.

"I fell asleep..." he quietly begins.

Tom nods. "Yes, Hal. You fell asleep..."

Hal shifts and pulls away from the bed, quickly standing from it. "I, er...I should-"

"You don't have to go, Hal." Tom stands quickly. "Really. You can stay, if you like. I want to do whatever I can to help you."

"I'm alright, dad." he finds his boots placed at the end of the bed.

Just like Maggie used to place them at the end of their bed.

He takes quick steps towards his shoes, pulling them on roughly and quickly. He's more than eager to get out of here.

"Hal, I'm worried about you. You locked yourself inside there with Maggie's body. You were in there for hours..." Tom moves towards his son, his eyes firmly set on him. "You don't have to do this alone. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't need you to be worried about me." he finishes tying up the laces. "I'm fine, dad."

"Of course I'm going to be worried, Hal. You're my son, and you cared about Maggie a lot."

"Don't." Hal says firmly, his eyes darting up to his father's.

"What?"

"Don't-don't say that. Don't put it down." his voice rises, the anger returning slowly.

A frown forms on Tom's tired features. "I'm not putting anything down, Hal."

Hal shuts his eyes and rubs at his aching head.

Tom steps forward.

The worry instantly fills his voice. "Hal, are you okay?"

His eyes open and he exhales deeply. "You just said I cared about her a lot. Like it was some sort of stupid teenage crush or something. It wasn't. It wasn't like that at all. I loved her, dad. I still love her. So, don't put it down. Don't say it like that. Okay?"

A moment of silence passes.

"I know you did, Hal. I'm not saying that, and I'm definitely not doubting it. I never would. I know she _loved_ you to." Tom quietly responds.

Hal exhales deeply, somehow managing to ignore Tom's painfully clear use of past tense.

"Yeah, well...You don't have to say anything. Alright, dad?"

"Hal." he settles a hand upon his shoulder.

He doesn't flinch or move at all. "What?"

"You don't have to g-"

"You have a lot going on now.." he shakes his head. "You don't need this-"

"Hal." he sighs.

"Look, let's be serious, alright?" Hal takes a step away.

Tom's hand falls down defeated by his side, all that he wants is to be there for his son, comfort him and help him through this.

"I'm okay. I'm just - Let me deal with this in my own way." Hal's eyes remain locked with his father's. "Alright? And you can deal with your own stuff, in your own way."

"And your own way means dealing with it on your own?" Tom counters.

"Yeah. It does." he nods once. "Can you do that for me, dad?"

Tom considers this for a moment. "I can but I don't like it. And I don't think I'm capable of doing that, of leaving you on your own to deal with this. I don't like it."

Hal shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I'm asking you to do this for me."

More silence follows but it doesn't last.

"Hal..." Tom tries to move closer, to be there. "Please, let me help you. Don't push me out."

Hal doesn't want him there. "I gotta go."

"Where?" his frown returns.

Hal remains evasive and vague. "I just do."

"Hal." Tom shouts out, trying to follow him. "Just, please-"

But Hal doesn't want to be followed, and he doesn't want company.

He wants to be alone.

"I'll see you."

* * *

Without a thought or a moment of hesitation, his feet lead him to the place that he truly wants to go to.

For the first few seconds he walks to their room, but he isn't moving fast enough, so he runs as quickly as his body will allow him to. He needs to be there, to the place where he feels her presence and see her clearly.

When he enters the room he know that something is different, something has changed.

"Maggie?" his empty voice echoes and fades away in the air.

The room is emptier, but not because of her absence. Her belongings are gone - nothing remains. No shoes, no bags, and no shirts. He begins to search frantically throughout the room, looking for something, for anything, that was hers. It's all gone.

A voice pulls him back.

"Hal."

He spins around and finds Tom in the doorway. He followed him here because he knew what Hal would stumble across.

More emptiness.

Guilt rests upon his father's features. "Hal-"

"Where is it?" his voice bursts with anger.

Tom's lips part open so he may speak, and explain the situation, but he is instantly cut off by Hal.

"Where's Maggie's stuff?!" he yells above the silence. "Why-Where- Where did you put it? It's all gone."

"Hal," Tom steps inside, closing the door.

Hal fights his ability to stay silent and control himself.

"While you were resting I asked Lourdes and Ben to pack up Maggie's things." he answers. "So, you wouldn't be reminded-"

"You had no right to do that," he cuts across him again. "You had no right! I want it all, dad. I want all of it back. Now."

Tom doesn't move.

"Dad."

His voice is frighteningly quiet and calm.

"Where are Maggie's things?"

"I know how painful reminders can be, Hal." he softly answers.

Hal shakes his head, the anger surges and bubbles inside of him.

"I want the reminders." his voice echoes into the emptiness. "You had no right to touch her stuff, none of you did. It's not yours, it's hers. I want it back, now. All of it."

"Hal-"

"You said it yourself, you wanted to do whatever you could to help me. This isn't helping me!" the veins on his neck throb, anger bursts from his voice. "This-this- How could you think this would help in any way? I want the reminders. Okay? I want to keep Maggie's things. You wanted to help me, so bring her stuff back and let me deal with this in my own way."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story. :)  
The reception I've received for this has been really great, especially since I never planned for this to become anything more than a one-shot. I do have many more ideas planned for this story which will continue through season 3, but of course will take its own twists and turns._

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest 8/3/13 . chapter 2:** Dear, Guest :) thank you for reading and leaving a kind review. I will do! I hope you like this new update. x

**Guest 8/4/13 . chapter 2:** Hi, Guest :) aw, thanks for that. That's lovely of you to say, and I'm very happy that you love this story as well as my other two. :) thank you very much for reading and leaving a review, and I hope you like this new chapter.

**Chloe 8/4/13 . chapter 2:** Hey, Chloe :) thank you for that, and thanks for reading and leaving a kind review. I do plan to go into more chapters about how Hal is dealing with this, and how the rest of the season might have played out differently. Thank you for your suggestion, they are always appreciated. I took your idea into consideration, and in this chapter (as you'll have read) Hal goes to visit Maggie's body. Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter. x

_A special thanks to kili-grabmyhand:), LeftHandedPeopleRule, DriftingCloudz, JoyScott13 & mosh2themusic as well as the guest reviewers of chapter two. It means a lot to me. :)_

_An extra special thanks to JoyScott13 __who not only allowed me to bounce ideas off of her for this story but also gave me many, helped me greatly in working things out. I can't thank you enough. You inspired me and helped me a lot. :)_

_Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.**

* * *

Gold falls upon him.

It showers over him, sinks into his bones and washes over him like a cool wave. His eyes open slowly and she returns to him, like she always should have, like he's needed her to. Her voice is soft and sweet, and somehow it breaks through the enclosing darkness.

A smile cracks on his lips at the simple sight of her; golden hair curled, soft eyes swirling with light.

Disbelief runs down his cheeks.

"Maggie..." his voice is raspy and dry.

He can't believe he's found her again, that she's made her way back to him. There was always a part of him that believed that he would see her again, or that she'd return. A part of him had always known that this wasn't their end, that their love was strong enough to survive.

Maggie smiles and extends her hand to him. "Hi, Hal."

Hal takes it without hesitation and question, allowing her to pull him up from where he'd been resting on the bed of dirt. The sky surrounding them is dark and filled with bright stars. Icy air brushes over them in waves, soothing him.

He pulls her into his chest and kisses the top of her head. His chest heaves inwards, hot tears run down his cheeks. She's here.

"Maggie..." he almost whispers.

He places his hands on either side of her cheek, and presses another kiss to her forehead. "I can't believe it. You're here. You're really here."

She lifts her head up, keeping her body pressed up against his.

"I was never going anywhere." she answers quietly.

"But you did." he fights the cry that threatens to overpower his body. "You were gone."

"But I'm here now. And so are you. You're here."

"I am." he nods.

Maggie settles her arms around Hal's back and pulls him in closer.

"What took you so long?" she smiles.

He feels relief at the sight of her, relief that this is real, that he can feel her again.

"You know me..." Hal finally pulls away. "I like to make an entrance."

"Mmm." she agrees, her smile widening. "What are you doing here, Hal?"

He lifts a hand to her cheek and gently runs it down her face. "I'm here for you."

"Is that all?"

Her eyes remain locked with his, never faltering and never fading away.

"Yes. Why else would I be here?" a frown flickers on his forehead, never forming entirely.

She pulls away from him, the smile still resting on her soft features. "You tell me."

Hal's grin widens, he reaches for her hands and pulls her into his arms. His hand falls over her shoulder, and he presses another kiss to her forehead.

"For you." he murmurs. "I came here for you."

Maggie looks up and gently wipes away the remnants of tears which had stained his cheeks. "You're here now, that's what matters. I missed you, Hal."

He feels a heavy sob rising in his throat.

"Where was I?"

Hal never looks away for a second. He can't. It's impossibly for him to look away from her.

"You were..." she quietly begins. "Distant."

Guilt falls upon him, because he knows he was distant before. It wasn't her fault, it was his. He was scared, and confused, so he pulled away from her when he should have drawn her closer and held her tighter.

Hal exhales shakily. "Well...I won't be any more. I'm not-"

Maggie is quick to answer. "I know. It's different now."

Hal stops suddenly, his arm remaining around her tightly.

"I don't want any more distance, Maggie." he announces. "Ever."

"There won't be, Hal."

"You sound so sure about that?"

"Oh, come on." she laughs lightly. "You're Hal Mason. You're determined, and strong. Whatever you want, you get."

The grin widens on his face. Only she can make him this happy, only Maggie can make him feel this way.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of brat-" he begins.

"Hey," Maggie breaks away, a smile playing on her lips. "If the shoe fits."

He can't take his eyes off of her as she spins around, the sweet smile widening on her face.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." he begins to chase after her.

"Come on then, Hal." she sings out, turning and running away from him as quickly as she can.

His feet lead him towards her, because they always will, because he'll always chase her wherever she goes.

The grin remains plastered on his face.

"I'm coming after you!" he shouts out.

Hal continues to chase her, to follow her deeper into the woods.

"Maggie!" he calls out after her.

She continues to run, never turning back, never stopping to allow him to reach her or catch up to her side.

"Come on, Hal." her voice rings out to him.

He doesn't want the distance, not anymore. He chases her still, drags his feet forward, keeps his eyes settled on her fading image. She moves faster than he does, and soon she's almost gone from his vision. He can't let that happen.

"Maggie, wait up." he shouts out.

She doesn't, and for a minute he loses her, he can't find her.

"Maggie?"

His feet lead him deeper into the forest, he never stops because he can't. He can't look back either.

"Maggie?" his breathing is heavier and deeper.

Beads of sweat run down his forehead, and a frown creeps over his face because he never used to sweat this easily before.

"Maggie. Come on." he shouts out, still running. "I can't see you."

He continues running forward, because he can't look back, because he has nothing to go back for. Hal comes to a crashing stop when a force hits him, causing him to fall down to the ground harshly. Maggie jumps out at Hal unexpectedly, their bodies crash down on the ground together. He falls to his back, and she falls comfortably on his waist.

Maggie sits up and grin, looking pleased with herself.

"Looks like you got me." she teases, a wild laugh passing her lips.

Instead of complaining about the shooting pain that now runs up his back as a result of her attack, he laughs loudly.

"This doesn't count," he continues to laugh. "I'm still gonna get you."

"Mm." Maggie murmurs. "Whatever you say, Hal Mason."

She runs her hands down the front of his chest and straddles his waist. He reaches up and tucks her long curls behind her ear, so he can view her face more clearly. Maggie leans down and presses a soft kiss to Hal's lips. His eyes shut at the touch, and he kisses her back. His hands fall around her waist and he tries to pull her closer because he's missed her so much.

"Maggie..." he whispers. "I missed you so much. I thought I lost you."

She pushes him down and begins to press soft kisses to his neck.

"You didn't lose me, Hal. I'm right here."

But it isn't her voice.

Hal's body becomes stiff and he drops his hands from her waist, almost recoiling from the touch that he knows isn't hers. He breaks away and looks up, finding that a familiar face looks upon him. He knows those eyes and that smile, but they don't belong to Maggie. They belong to Karen.

"Karen?!" his voice cracks with fear.

He tries to shift from underneath her, but she doesn't move. She sits in Maggie's place on top of him, her hands pressed against his chest, a smile resting on her face.

"I missed you too, Hal. I always have."

He shoves her backwards forcefully, she falls against the dirt as Hal attempts to scramble away. Hal stands up quickly but stumbles backwards slightly, his eyes darting over all of his surroundings in search of Maggie. He finds nothing.

"There was a time that you'd never hurt me." Karen stands up slowly, her eyes set intently on him.

Hal shakes his head quickly.

This isn't happening again. This can't be real.

"What are you doing here?" he almost shouts at her. "Where's Maggie? What did you do to her?"

"I've missed you, Hal."

"Stop saying that!" he yells. "Where's Maggie? How did I get here-Why are-"

"You wanted to come here, Hal." Karen slowly steps closer. "You wanted to find me again. Like last time."

Confusion rushes over him. "Last time?"

Hal doesn't remember.

"No, not like last time. There- I don't know what you're talking about." he angrily answers, his voice echoing into the silence. "What did you do to her?"

Karen's smile remains plastered on her face.

"Yes, you do remember, Hal." she takes several steps closer. "If you think about it, you'll remember how happy you were and how good it felt-"

"Stay away from me." he warns her quickly, his feet instinctively backing away from her.

"Why?" she asks quietly.

Hal's heart beats heavily in his chest, his eyes still searching for the same familiar pair of brown eyes, or the same flash of golden curls that belong to Maggie. He finds nothing.

"Maggie..." he exhales breathlessly, hoping she might somehow catch his words.

"You're not afraid of me, Hal." Karen loudly continues. "You've never been afraid of me. You've only loved me, Hal. And I've only loved you. Right from the start. Don't you remember?"

Hal shakes his head, determined not to listen to her words or her lies.

"I love Maggie."

Karen's smile widens. She moves so that she's standing before him, and he doesn't back away.

"What did you do to her?"

"You don't love Maggie." Karen says, her voice as empty as her eyes. "You don't. You never did. Not really."

"You don't know what you're talking about." he counters quickly.

"Oh, but I do, Hal."

"Where is she?!" he grabs her by the neck.

The thought of Karen hurting Maggie, or taking her from him again, terrifies Hal. He can't let her do that, he can never let it happen.

"What did you do to her?!" Hal shouts viciously.

Karen remains empty, her voice remains icy and calm.

"Maggie was a replacement, Hal. You've always known that. She was my replacement. You needed someone else because you didn't have me any more. You didn't love her, not really, not like you love me. I'm real, Hal." Karen manages to lift her hands and place them against his cheeks.

He flinches at the touch, closing his eyes instantly.

"You can feel my hands against your face, can't you? You can feel my skin on yours, can't you, Hal? And with Maggie, you couldn't. You can't feel her because she's gone, she isn't real like I am. She's not coming back to you, Hal. She can't come back because she's dead. But I'm here, and you can have me. You can feel with me again. You just have to give in and let her go."

Hal's grip around her neck tightens.

But he quickly stops when he hears a familiar sound, a cry he recognises.

A whimper breaks his thoughts and his eyes snap open. Hal finds himself standing in front of Maggie, his hands wrapped around her neck, her eyes filled with fear. He drops his hands to his side immediately and backs away from her. He doesn't understand. He grips at his forehead hoping that somehow it will make the aching pain stop. But the pain doesn't stop, instead it grows, surging throughout his body.

"Maggie..." his chest heaves.

He reaches out to her but she flinches. The pain volts through him, causing him to double over in pain and release a low groan. It feels like his head is about to split open or torn in half.

"You did this to me, Hal."

It is a voice in the wind. Quiet and low. He almost misses it, and after catching it he can't recognize who it belongs to - Maggie or Karen.

He shuts his eyes tighter and wishes for a way out, a way back to Maggie.

And he soon finds one.

A heavy breeze sweeps over Hal as he wakes gasping for air. His eyes dart around the room, his heart becoming steadier and slowing down as he finds himself in their room. He returns to reality, finding that the fear disappears along with the picture of Maggie. He half sits up in bed, scratching at his forehead as he does. He wipes away sweat and dirt.

Hal sits in silence for a moment, drawing in sharp breaths of air, until something clicks in his mind. Something returns to him. His eyes quickly flicker over the room again. He catches sight of Maggie's belongings stacked neatly back in their place in the corner of the room. He exhales heavily and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Hal's eyes linger on her belongings for a minute, and he can't help but feel like this is right, that they belong in here.

He shuts his eyes, and steadies his breathing, before standing from the bed and taking several slow steps towards her pile of belongings. He looks over the items slowly, stopping as they fall upon a bag tightly zipped up and packed away. His hands tremble as he kneels down and slowly begins to open the black bag. The first item that he pulls from her bag is a long-sleeved black shirt, with an image on it he recognises it. She was wearing it in the woods, when he saw her moments earlier. He remembers she wore it many times before, and as his fingers brush over the fabric he can almost picture her wearing it.

For several minutes he remains by her belongings, eventually taking a seat in front of the pile. He crosses his legs and begins to slowly search through her items. The number of switch-blades that he comes across in the one bag alone causes a smile to spark on his face. He recalls the memory of how they met, and she pressed the knife to his neck. He runs his fingers over the blade of one of the knifes, before packing it away and continuing with his search. His fingers grasp what feels like a crumpled photograph, but just as he begins to open it up a knocking on the door draws him away.

It pulls him away from their world, but only for now. He'll return to her because he likes it here.

A deep sigh passes his lips as he stands slowly from the ground.

The knocking returns.

Hal follows his feet to the door, and after a flicker of hesitation as his hand grips the handle and he pulls open the door. Matt and Tom stand before him, small smiles on their faces. Obvious worry rests in their eyes.

Matt's smile widens slightly as he sees Hal. "Hey, Hal."

He rubs at his creased brow. "Uh, hey. What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to stop by and see if you'd eaten yet." Tom says quietly.

Hal runs his tongue over the bottom of his lip, before he draws in a tight breath of air.

"Nah. I-I...Haven't."

"You want to join us?" Matt asks. "Ben's holding a table."

Hal nods and agrees, much to Tom's obvious surprise.

"Alright."

"You're sure?" Tom quickly asks. "Because, you don't have to."

"Yeah," Hal answers.

His voice is emptier.

"Let me grab my boots."

Hal disappears behind the closed door for a moment. Seconds later he returns, a brown jacket slid over his dark blue shirt. Brown boots on. He joins their side, and they walk in mostly silence until they reach the mess hall. His eyes skim the room and he finds Ben holding the table. Matt leads the way, moving quickly towards it, allowing Tom to fall back and cast a side glance at Hal.

"You sure you're up for this-" Tom begins.

"I'm fine."

Tom seems more than disbelieving than this.

"You're sure?"

Hal sighs and glances at Tom. "It's just a meal, dad."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, well, don't be. I told you.."

"I know." Tom answers quickly. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

Hal simply shoots his father a look, before he turns towards the table and slides down into the small seat opposite Ben.

"What's up, Ben?" Hal asks.

He's too calm, too casual but Ben doesn't pick him up on it.

"Not much." Ben answers quietly. "Kind of hungry."

"Mm." Hal nods.

Tom glances over his son's before he turns to Matt. "You want to come get the food with me?"

"Sure." Matt agrees.

After Tom shares a brief and silent exchange with Ben, he turns and joins Matt in the line to wait for food.

Ben exhales heavily, and shifts awkwardly in his seat. For a minute he doesn't really know what to say, or what words to use.

"Hal..." he manages.

Hal's eyes had been lingering on a spot on the ground. He glances up quickly, eyes wide and falling upon Ben.

"Mm?" Hal responds.

"You know, that...Er. I'm sorry-" Ben quietly begins.

Hal's voice is strained and sounds exhausted as he cuts across his brother.

"Ben, come on."

Ben's brow immediately creases. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he replies, like he doesn't understand.

Ben shifts awkwardly in his seat. "I'm trying to say that I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well..." he breathes out heavily. "You don't have to be."

"I am." Ben quickly replies.

Silence grows between the brothers. Hal simply nods in response to Ben's words, and returns his gaze to the spot on the ground.

"Hal."

Ben's voice draws his attention upwards.

His eyes remain wide as they fall upon his brother.

"What?" Hal asks, like he doesn't recall their previous conversation at all.

He does remember it, he just doesn't want to talk about this.

"I am sorry," Ben says softly. "About what happened with Maggie."

Hal exhales deeply and keeps his eyes on Ben.

"Don't be."

She's not really gone, Hal thinks. He was with her moments earlier. He doesn't need Ben's apology or anyone else's.

"But I am," Ben continues, "We all are. And you know, er...No one's expecting you to go to the funeral tomorrow."

Hal's mouth becomes dry. He feels his palms sweating, and his heart beating heavier in his chest. He breathes inwards, somehow managing to keep his eyes firmly settled on Ben's. Somehow, Hal manages to keep up appearances.

"I know that." he answers.

Hal's voice isn't cold, but it doesn't sound how it used to. He sounds emptier, like he's missing something.

Seconds later they are rejoined by Tom and Matt, who carry trays of food in their hands. Tom takes a seat beside Hal, while Matt slides in next to Ben. A silence falls upon them, and with the exception of Matt who keeps up and starts most of the conversation, it remains. Hal isn't too interested in the conversation, this much is obvious. He isn't pushed to join in, so he answers only occasionally.

Hal prefers to keep his focus on other things, like Maggie.

His thoughts of Maggie are broken by the soft sound of his father's voice.

"You've hardly touched your meal, Hal."

He catches only fragments.

"Are you okay?"

He lifts his head up to find all eyes on him.

For some reason he smiles. "Yeah, you know this food...It's worse than what we had on the road." he jokes.

Matt cracks a small smile. "You're kidding, right, Hal? This is so much better."

He shrugs and shoves his tray towards Matt.

"Alright. Finish off mine, then. I don't want it."

"Are you feeling okay-" Tom begins.

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry." Hal crosses his arms, leaning back in the chair. "Er...Dad, could I have a word?"

Tom glances up quickly, nodding as he does. "Yeah, sure. Of course, Hal. You want to walk-"

Hal nods. "Yeah."

"Alright, we'll be right back." Tom stands from the chair, his eyes never leaving Hal for long.

After standing slowly, Hal casts a look back over at Ben and Matt.

"You can eat all of that." he says.

Matt simply nods, unsure of what else to say. They watch on in silence as Hal slowly makes his way out of the cafeteria, closely accompanied by Tom. They walk until they're out of sight, until they find silence and privacy.

Hal stops suddenly and turns to his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Hal?" Tom quickly answers.

"What time is the funeral?"

Tom is clearly surprised by this question, but above all he is surprised by the way that Hal has asked about it. He's so calm, so casual. Tom breathes out heavily, scratching at the side of his neck.

"Er. Hal, I don't know-"

"Yeah, yeah. Ben talked to me, said no one expected me to go." Hal answers.

"I didn't ask him to do that."

Hal stops him. "I don't care. I just want to know what time it's on, alright?"

"The morning."

Hal runs his hands through his hair. "Alright. Can you stop by my room-"

"Hal," Tom settles a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you don't have to go."

"I know that, but I'm going."

"Okay," Tom nods finally, his voice remaining soft and kind. "If you want, after...We can write Maggie's name on a tag-"

"No." he cuts across him.

Hal doesn't want to do that because they don't need to. That tree, those branches and tags, they're for the dead. Maggie isn't really dead, so they don't need that. They don't need to write her name on tag when she's already visited him twice now. She'll return to him, he knows it.

"Okay." he exhales. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Hal nods and moves to take a step away. "Alright."

Tom immediately follows, retracing his son's previous steps. "What are you doing...Where are you going now?"

The beginning of a frown flickers over Hal's features. "A walk. I think."

"To where?"

"Dad." he sounds tired.

"I just want to keep an-"

"Eye on me, right?" Hal asks.

He doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be watched over, and looked after. What he wants, and what he needs, is to find a way to be with Maggie again.

"Right," Tom nods again. "That's all I want to do, I'm worried about you. I am."

"I'm fine."

Tom wants to believe this. With all of his heart, he wants to believe that Hal's fine but he can't. There's no way that he could be fine.

"Are you?" Tom pushes for the truth.

He doesn't receive it. "I am."

"Hal," his voice softens. "There's no shame in admitting that you're struggling. Loss is...A powerful emotion. It can control us. And grief can do things to us. It can change us."

For a moment Hal considers these words. He isn't struggling with loss because he didn't lose her. She isn't gone. He doesn't grieve her because he can still see her. Maggie's still real to him.

Hal gives Tom the answer he thinks he wants, the answer he believes that his father needs to hear.

"I'm dealing with it slowly, dad. On my time."

Silence falls between them but doesn't last. Tom breaks it softly, his voice soothing and gentle.

"Look, Hal. About Maggie's belongings..."

"I like them where they are." he answers quickly. "I like them there."

"I know you do. I know. I'm not moving them. I just- I wanted to apologise. I thought I was doing what was best for you." he replies softly, his eyes remaining tightly locked with his Hal's.

Hal shakes his head once and answers simply and honestly.

"You weren't."

"I know that now. But there's something else, Hal."

"What?"

"Like I said, grief does things to us. We struggle. We fall. We need other people to lean on. So, I was thinking that...Maybe you'd want to move out of your room and move in with your brothers?" Tom questions, hope resting in his eyes.

He believes it would be best for Hal to be surrounded by his brother's, to be near the people who care about him, so that he can get through this difficult time with their love and support. But Hal doesn't want this. He doesn't want to be looked after, and he doesn't need it. He doesn't need to lean on anyone else because he's not struggling right now.

When his eyes close, he can see Maggie. She's still real to him, and that's all that matters, that's all that he needs.

The expression that had rested on Hal's hardened features shifts noticeably.

"No, dad."

Disbelief hangs in his eyes. He could never leave her room.

"I'm not- that's..." Hal bites his lip. "That's not even an option."

It's their room.

He winces as a shooting pain ripples through his lip. Quickly, he runs his tongue over his lip, tasting blood when he does.

"I'm fine in there, dad." he finally manages to say.

It's the only place that feels right to him. It's the only place that's theirs. He can't abandon that, and he can never leave her behind.

"I don't think you are, Hal."

"Well..." he exhales, taking several steps back. "That doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Actually, I think it matters a lot, Hal. I'm your father. I know you, and I know when you're struggling and when you're not-"

"Give me time to do this. Okay?' Hal cuts over him.

He needs time to be with Maggie, time for just the two of them. Time to find her again.

"Just...Give me time."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi! Thanks for reading this story, I hope you are enjoying it. :)_

**Chloe 8/14/13 . chapter 3**: Wow, thank you so much. I'm so happy you think it's amazing, and thank you for your suggestion if you have anymore feel free to send them to me or write them I a review. :) Thank you, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading. x

**Guest 8/13/13 . chapter 3**. Wow, thank you. That is such a kind thing to say. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and thank you for reading. :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.**

* * *

The daylight blinds him as he enters it. The air isn't cold, but it isn't warm either. It feels empty; there is no wind that brushes over him or breeze that moves against his skin.

Hal's eyes skim over his surroundings slowly, before his eyes draw him back to his father who stands at a still beside him. Soft eyes swirling with the utmost concern and love stare back at him. Hal swallows tightly and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Can we just get this over with?" the words pass his lips almost without a thought.

Tom nods and moves closer. "I told you already, Hal, you don't have to do this."

"I know that."

For a long moment Tom simply watches Hal, his eyes lingering on his face, his eyes, and the way that he seems to be lacking emotion. He has to feel this, or he won't feel anything for a long time, Tom knows this from experience. Shutting it out doesn't work, not really. It comes back eventually.

Silence returns as the two walk in silence. Tom had asked Anne to accompany Ben and Matt, because he'd wanted to walk with Hal alone. But Hal hadn't wanted to talk about it, or anything, and had preferred the silence to the sound of his father's voice, or his own voice. The silence formed around them as they neared the burial grounds, where so many had been buried before and so many would continue to be buried.

Emptiness remains inside of him as his eyes draw him towards a small crowd of people waiting. Waiting for Hal. Waiting for the body covered by the thick blanket may be buried. And it is at this moment that he almost backs out, almost breaks, almost lets himself believe it and feel it.

But it's far too painful to feel, so he doesn't let himself.

Tom's eyes skim over those who have joined. He counts only familiar faces surrounding the small grave that had been dug the night before. Anne, Ben and Matt stand closely together beside Captain Weaver and Jeanne. Lourdes, Anthony and Tector stand to their right while Pope, Lee and Lyle stand a little more towards the back of the group.

Hal can feel their eyes burning in his skin, and for a moment he considers standing with them, joining their sides - but he halts and turns to his father with empty eyes.

"Hal-" Tom begins quietly.

"I want to stand alone." he says so quietly that it's almost a whisper.

Tom doesn't budge. "I can't let you do that."

Anger boils inside. "Dad. This is what I want."

"I know." he places a hand against his shoulder. "But I can't give you that, I can't let you go through this alone. Not today and not here. I'm sorry."

Hal breathes out heavily and gives in. He follows his father with heavy feet, his eyes rarely lifting off of the ground. Soon, he takes a place beside Tom and allows his eyes to fall upon the empty grave.

His mind is screaming at him. Shouting and crying that this is real. That he was delusional to think that she was coming back to him after all of this. This was her funeral, that was her body beneath the sheet, and this was her burial place. His breathing hitches noticeably, he draws in a long breath of air and fights the tears that burn against his eyes.

Tom silently raises a hand to Hal's shoulder, slowly lowering it down and resting it there he clutches at it reassuringly. But it doesn't reassure Hal. It doesn't make him feel better. It makes him feel worse. HIs eyes close and he breathes out shakily, just managing to hear Weaver offer to begin.

"Margaret was one hell of a fighter. She was strong, and fearless, and she always had a place here amongst us," Weaver starts, voice quiet and low. "We just didn't realise it until she came our way, and boy were we lucky to have her fighting on our side. She didn't deserve to die like this, no one deserves to die how they have in this new world."

Somehow, Pope bites his tongue. He holds back his words, and the venom he wants to shout at the Captain who is making it seem like Maggie died from the aliens. She died from a human, who shot her down without remorse and left her with another damn hole in her head. His eyes move upwards and he notices that Hal continues to stare at the same spot on the ground. He hasn't moved for a couple minutes, and his hands remain in his pockets.

Pope casts a look at Lee and Lyle, and nods, indicating that they should go. They leave silently, mostly unnoticed, because Pope really doesn't feel like he has right to be there after everything he and Maggie went through together.

Tom speaks next, because Hal doesn't look ready to. He pulls himself away from Hal, who doesn't glance upwards once, and talks about the Maggie he knew. The Maggie that cared for all of them, and protected them. The person who helped Hal through such difficult times, and never left his side. The brave person that was taken from this earth far too soon.

Silence falls between them as he calls on Hal to speak. But Hal doesn't move, and he doesn't hear these words either. His eyes continue to remain on a spot on the ground. A small flower. Frayed and stomped on, torn and dirtied. There's not much left, but it's still there. It's broken but it's still existing somehow.

"Hal..." Tom's soft voice eventually breaks through to his son.

His eyes dart upwards. He finds his father and brothers watching him, along with Captain Weaver.

Confusion sweeps over him.

"Do you want to say something, son?" Captain Weaver asks kindly, stepping forward.

His eyes swirl with a concern and kindness that Hal doesn't want. He doesn't want their sympathy, or concern, because he doesn't need it.

Hal shakes his head without a second to think it over.

There's nothing he wants to say, and nothing that he can say. Words aren't enough, they've never been enough. Speaking of her and who she was doesn't change anything. It doesn't fix this situation and it doesn't make Hal feel better. He feels better when he blocks it all out, and shuts it all down. It's easier this way.

"Hal..."

Hal can feel his father's hand returning to his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything?" Tom quietly asks.

He looks up slowly and skims over the grave before him. He hadn't even noticed that her body had been lowered down, and that a few handfuls of dirt had been thrown into it. He breathes out shakily and turns away hastily, feeling tears slipping down his cheeks. He pauses and pulls his hands from his pockets, running them over his face angrily and then placing them at the back of his neck.

"Okay." he finally says, receiving no response.

Quickly, he turns to face his father.

Face stricken with pain. Cheeks littered with the smearing of fallen tears.

"I'll say something."

Hal turns and moves to the grave, his feet becoming less steadier with every passing step. He can hear voices behind him, voices wanting to join him, to console him. He glances down at the hole that lies before him, angrily scooping up a handful of dirt. He clenches it tightly, before he raises it to his lips.

He whispers against it. "I'll see you soon, Maggie."

With that, Hal tosses the dirt down in the grave and turns on his heels. He doesn't look back, he has nothing to look back to or return to. Instead he pushes forward, feet moving quicker, breathing becoming heavier and faster. Seconds later he is back inside the outer-Charleston. His eyes skim over the groups of people formed together, talking, laughing, carrying on with their lives like nothing has happened, like nothing has changed.

He finds himself falling still. His legs stop working as his eyes catch a flicker of silver. The Liberty Tree. His chest heaves in and out heavier, his hands clench into fists by his side, and he stares lifelessly at the thousands of items dangling from it. It chimes and rings in the cool breeze. The silver flashes dart before his eyes. The daylight lights it up softly, and he catches names, fragments and flickers.

A particular name catches his eyes; Rebecca.

Time passes him by in blurry flashes. People pass him by, shoot him looks, they could even speak to him but he wouldn't know or remember it. Hal doesn't have a recollection of it. He simply stands at a complete still, arms hanging down by his side, like he's waiting for someone or something that he knows isn't coming but he's not giving up. His eyes dart between the tree and the ground. The dirt and then his hands. Surrounding noises escape him, he doesn't care for them. Irrelevant chatter. Pointless conversation. None of it matters.

Shortly after, he drags his eyes away from the ground and looks around at the crowds. Something has changed. The people who had continued with their lives have fallen into chaos. They rush and run past him, darting madly and pointing up towards the sky. Shouting silent words at him. All he hears is silence.

A frown crosses over his face as he follows their gaze. He finds ships moving over the sky, and the effects of a distant explosion still echoing and rumbling in the air. He takes in the noises now. The sound of cries and screams fill his ears. Still he doesn't move just yet. It's almost like he forgets what to do, or how to respond in a situation like this. It's like he forgets how to function, in a situation like this, without her.

Faces pass him by. They run away, run to safety, but he remains still for another minute. A blast hits down on Charleston, causing a rippling effect to hit all around it. But still he doesn't move. Fighters aim their weapons to the sky. Soldiers fire, and shoot, and there is a rush, a frenzy of soldiers moving in and outside of lower Charleston. They come out with new weapons, or return inside in search of bigger weapons. Volm weapons.

Hal reaches into his pocket for his gun and pulls it out. Small and silver. He should fire it, or get something bigger, but he doesn't. He should take cover - but he doesn't and he knows why. There's a part of him missing. Maggie's missing. She was his partner in and out of the battle. Maggie had his back, and he had hers, and that's how it always was. They worked together, that's why they worked so well. She was his confidence, and without her he was left feeling doubtful. He feels empty and lost without her.

Voices call out. Explosions become more frequent. The sound of firing becomes heavier and louder, and soon his eyes spot an explosion coming right towards him. But he doesn't move, doesn't take a single step out of the way, even though he knows it will surely hit him.

"Hal!" a voice comes from behind him.

He doesn't register it.

Seconds later, he feels himself being torn away.

Hal's body is jerked backwards, he is dragged backwards and pulled to the ground. His head hits the ground first, receiving the brunt of the impact. The rest of his body follows, and he soon feels someone else's body on top of his. His eyes open slowly, a haze already surrounding him like a thick grey fog.

"Hal!" Tector shouts, covering him from the blast. "What the hell were you doing? Waiting to get hit?!"

His eyes flicker past Tector's, and are slowly drawn up towards the sky. The Espheni ships still hover in the sky, and fire down on them, but this isn't what he's looking at. He's focusing on the light blue painted in the furthest corner of the sky, the part where there aren't any explosions or ships.

"Hal, come on. Get up, pick your gun up." Tector says. "We gotta return fire on these bastards."

Hal's ears ring from the shock. He feels light-headed and weaker, and even if he'd wanted to stand up he can't. His legs are too weak, and he doesn't feel strong enough to do this. Instead he continues to stare up at the sky like he can't take his eyes off of it, like he's oblivious to his surroundings and doesn't care about himself.

_Hal._

Her voice is soft and sweet, it calls to him, tries to draw him in.

Concern fills Tector's face, and soon he's leaning over Hal again, tapping on his cheeks as his eyes remain half open. He realises now that when he dragged him to the ground he must have hit his head because Hal's not here, not entirely anyway.

"Hal," Tector puts his gun down.

He tries to help Hal stay awake, to make him sit upwards.

"Hal, open your eyes. It's just a hit on the head, alright. You're fine - but we gotta get out of here. Open your damn eyes, Hal."

_Close your eyes, Hal, _he hears her say.

He closes his eyes slowly, and seconds later a light wave of air sweeps over his body and he feels himself being lifted upwards and drawn into the darkness but he doesn't mind because in the darkness he finds her, and together they escape the darkness and find the light.

A wave of light falls over him. He wakes to soft, clear blue skies. Skies filled with white clouds and a bright sun.

Hal wakes on his back, tilting his head to the right to find Maggie sitting up beside him. Her hair seems even more golden with the light of the sun beating down on it. She smiles at him and it feels so real, it's so warm and gentle.

"Hal," she shakes her head, causing hair to fall in front of her face. "Did you hear what I said?"

Hal sits up slowly, almost cautiously, like he doesn't want to lose this image of her.

"No." his voice is quiet.

He tucks the hair back behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek before falling to his side.

"Tell me. What did you say?"

"I said, do you want to go swimming?" she asks.

"Swimming?" a frown darts over his face, but doesn't form. "What?"

He almost laughs.

"We can't go swimming, Maggie."

"Why not? I know where we can go. And...You need one. You smell." she smiles sweetly.

"I smell?" he laughs now.

Her sweet smile shifts into a wild one. "Yeah, you do, Hal Mason. You smell. When's the last time you had a shower?"

"I don't see how that's-"

"You're covered in dirt, Hal." she points out.

"Where?" he glances down at his body.

Maggie leans forward and reaches for a spot on the side of Hal's head. He winces as she brushes the dirt away, and it falls to the ground.

"What's wrong?" she frowns slightly. "You winced."

"It hurt." he rubs at his head. "I don't know why."

Her smile returns. "Great. Now my hands are covered in dirt, Hal."

"It'll wash out."

He almost allows a moment of silence to pass them by. But he stops it before it passes, and speaks, because Hal doesn't want to waste a second.

"Maggie," his smile disappears. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay." she nods once.

"Why do you keep disappearing?"

She pauses notably. "What are you talking about, Hal?"

"You keep leaving-"

"I haven't left."

"You haven't?"

"I'm right here." Maggie stretches out and takes Hal's hand.

She holds it tightly, and her smile widens. "Can't you feel that, Hal? I'm here."

Hal can feel it.

"I can." he smiles. "You're here."

"Yeah, I am." she stands from the grass they were resting in. "So, how about that swim?"

"Maggie, I'm telling you there's nowhere to swim."

"Trust me on this, Hal." she takes his hand. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." he doesn't hesitate. "More than anyone else."

"Then, follow me."

She stands slowly from the ground, her hand still clinging to his. Hal follows her movements, and also stands. They begin to walk slowly through the grassy fields and towards the border of the forest. Hal glances down at her as they do, studying her closely.

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"One day...I was walking." she shrugs.

"Like how you walked off from your camp every morning?"

"Mm," she looks up at him. "You noticed."

"I did."

"You stalked me."

"Hey," he grins. "It wasn't stalking, I was keeping an eye out."

"I know."

She keeps her hand intertwined with his.

"So, how long have you been coming here?"

"Not long. I wanted to show you..." Maggie answers quietly.

"Mm."

"We can come here anytime you like, Hal." she promises.

"We can?" his eyes remain steady on her.

"Yeah, we can. It's so quiet...And calm. I like it."

Hal lifts an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." she frowns.

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't think you liked the quiet," Hal shrugs. "Or the calm."

"Why?"

"'Cause you love fighting so much."

"Yeah," Maggie nods. "But...Everyone deserves a break."

"And that's what this is?"

"Yeah." her smile returns. "It's your break, Hal. You deserve one."

"Why? I don't deserve one."

"You do, Hal. You're working yourself too hard."

A laugh escapes his lips. "Hey, if you're saying I should take it easy...I'm not gonna argue. I like it here."

"Really?"

"I do." he nods, and turns to her.

Maggie smiles and breathes out softly. "We're almost there. I'll race you there?"

She breaks away from his hand.

Hal shakes his hand, laughing and looking on with disbelief. "I don't know where we're running to!"

"You can follow me, Hal."

"You're gonna win anyway-"

"Come on." she smiles, and begins to run. "Just follow me."

Hal keeps up with her, never letting her out of his sight, and he doesn't lose her. He follows her down into the forest, past trees and down small slopes until they reach rockier ground.

"You sure you know where you're going?" he shouts out from behind her.

She glances back and grins. "Trust me."

Maggie leads the way out past the tall, leafy trees and into a small clearing. Gusts of wind wash over them. The warm sun streams down through the thick trees, lighting up the green clearing. Dozens of tiny flowers, painted of different colours, are scattered throughout the small clearing.

"Where are we?"

"That doesn't matter." she turns to him. "We're here now, that's what matters."

She moves to walk away, but Hal catches her hand and holds it. "You're not going to leave again, are you?"

"Hal," she smiles softly. "I never went anywhere to begin with. Now, follow me. The water's waiting."

They move slowly down towards the waters edge, sifting through the soft, thick grass and flowers. Hal's eyes skim over everything, and he wants to try and take in each detail because it's so peaceful, so serene, and it's like nothing he's seen since the beginning of the invasion. But his eyes keep drawing him towards Maggie. They strip down to their undergarments, before Maggie takes the first steps towards the water. She plunges in without hesitation.

Hal smiles as she disappears under the water, only to appear seconds later.

"The water's great, Hal." she smiles.

He steps towards it quickly, eager to join her, to feel the cool water against his skin and be closer to her. For a second he considers slowly lowering himself down in the water, but he quickly dives into it causing a rippling effect. The water washes over Maggie and sends her beneath it, and they both surface for air at the same time.

"I'm gonna get you back." she splashes him.

He chuckles. "You were already in the water! It doesn't matter."

She shakes her head, and swims backwards. "Whatever you say, Hal Mason."

Hal sighs contentedly and leans back in the water, so he's floating on his back. He spreads his arms and legs out, and floats just above the water which is cool, and icy, and washes over him. It runs down his body, and leaves him feeling numb. His eyes close slowly, and a smile spreads over his lips as he hears Maggie splashing around in the water beside him.

"You can't stay mad at me." his grin widens.

It's so comfortable and calm here. He's at ease here with her, and the water is soothing, but their moment of serenity is broken as a distorted voice breaks through. His eyes snap open and he moves forward, finding Maggie still bobbing above the water.

"What's wrong, Hal?" she half smiles, worry creeping in over her face.

"You didn't hear that?"

She shakes her head slowly. "Hear what?"

The voice returns. He can't make it out clearly, and can't understand the words, but the voice remains and continues to call to him. He doesn't want this voice, he only wants to hear Maggie's voice.

Hal spins around quickly, in search of the speaker, but he finds no one. He finds only emptiness.

"Hal." Maggie makes her way to his side.

When he glances back at Maggie she's right in front of him. He reaches for her hands, grasps them tightly and pulls her towards him. Hal sighs loudly with relief because he can still feel her beneath him. Hal's hand slide around her waist, and he hugs her tightly, pulling her into him.

"Hal, baby, what's going on?" she wraps her arms around him.

They hold each other tightly. Her legs wrap around his waist.

"Nothing." he lies.

"It's not nothing, Hal." she quickly responds.

They keep their arms locked around the other, and he keeps them afloat.

"Talk to me, Hal."

"I don't want to lose you." he admits, shutting his eyes.

"You're not. I'm not going anywhere." Maggie whispers softly in his ear.

Hal holds her tighter. "I don't want you to. Just don't let me go, Maggie."

"Why?" she answers quietly.

"If you let me go, I'm gonna lose you and I can't lose you."

"I won't let go, Hal."

"You promise?"

She gives him silence and he doesn't want it. Hal hates the silence. It pains him and leaves him feeling empty.

Hal's arms remain tightly around Maggie's waist as he pulls his head back, so he may meet her gaze and look into her soft eyes.

"Maggie, promise me you won't let me go." he pleads.

He watches as her eyes flicker over him slowly.

"Maggie." he says, desperation slipping through his voice. "You have to promise."

"Okay, Hal." she smiles softly, her hands remain around his neck. "I promise you I won't let go."

He smiles and pulls her in closer, settling his head beside hers and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well?"

"What?" he quietly answers.

"Where's my promise?" she asks.

Hal almost smiles. "You know I could never let you go, Maggie. It's impossible."

"Hal." her expression is serious. "I need to hear you say it."

"I promise I won't let you go, Maggie."

"So, we're just gonna stay here?" she asks.

"Yeah." Hal answers quickly. "Fine with me."

"..In the water?"

"It's nice here." he says quietly.

Maggie sighs quietly"With our arms wrapped around each other?"

"I'm comfortable here. Aren't you comfortable? I like it."

"So do I, Hal."

He could almost smile. "So, we're clear on this?"

"On what?" Maggie answers.

"That we're neither of us are letting go?"

"Hal, it's okay." a voice that rings with familiarity breaks through to him.

"Did you hear that?" he asks.

Maggie sighs. "No, Hal."

His immediate response to the return of the voice is to cling to Maggie tighter, and force his eyes to remain closer. If his eyes stay open then he can't be taken from her.

"I'm not gonna let go."

"Good." Maggie whispers softly.

But it's only now that he feels her touch is lighter, weaker almost, like she's fading away from him and there's nothing he can do to keep them together.

"You promised." he clings tighter.

"So did you."

"I'm gonna hold you to it."

She smiles. "You too, Hal."

* * *

_A/N: Hi :) First, I just wanted to apologise for the really late update of this story. Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Oh, and a special thanks to the kind reviews of chapter three! One more thing - I wanted to say sorry (and I might apologise for this again in the future) for the reoccurring dreams (as you'll read in this chapter). My usage of dreams in this story, as Maggie isn't really there, isn't to include her character. The reoccurring dreams that Hal has had are my way of conveying to you, the reader, that he is lost in the dream world because his reality is disappoint AND that the dream world and his reality aren't really distinguishable at points. So, I hope you don't get annoyed by them or think I'm over-using them because I promise they do have a purpose as you'll find out later on. Anyway, let me know all (or any) thoughts if you want to and I hope you like the new chapter._

**_Guest 8/21/13 . chapter 4: _**_Dear, Guest. Thank you for reading, and leaving a review! I'm really happy you love it :) thanks again. x_

_**Chloe 8/21/13 . chapter 4: **Dear, Chloe. Thank you very much for leaving such a kind review. It makes me very happy to read that you love the story, and that you re-read it over again. Sure, like I said if there's anything you or anyone else would like to see feel free to let me know (I'd love to hear it, and try to include it) thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the new update. x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.**

* * *

With a simple gust of wind, and a bright light sweeping over them, she's gone and he's returned to a room.

A small, square room with pale walls and a blue curtain. His eyes skim over the room quickly, and stop as they fall upon the faces of his brother's. Matt and Ben rest curled up, eyes closed, on two chairs next to his bed. A third chair stands beside theirs, but it's empty. For a second, when Hal tries hard enough, he can almost see his father sitting in the chair but the image soon vanishes into the empty air.

Hal swallows tightly and looks down at his body, finding that he's in a hospital bed. He lifts his hand up, towards the spot on his head where it aches, and he winces after touching it. Beneath his fingertips he can feel a thick bandage. It takes him a moment to remember how this happened, how he came to be in here, and once he has remembered he sighs heavily and lowers his head back down against the pillow.

He sees flashes of sunlight, pictures Maggie wiping the dirt from his hair, but as he pulls his hands away he finds they are stained with the remnants of dry blood. It wasn't dirt that was in his hair, and it wasn't dirt that he smeared all over Maggie's hands.

It was blood.

His eyes close and he attempts to picture her again, tries to remove the blood from his closed eyes and just see gold. He imagines her golden curls. Her smile. The clothes she was wearing. Then he tries to picture the clearing, or the water, or even the flowers but none of it returns to him. Hal feels like he's losing his mind, because he keeps seeing her and hearing her, he can feel her when he holds her and her voice is so real and so loud when they're together. When they're together he's happy, and it's real. He doesn't care if he's losing his mind, or if he's already lost it, because it helps him to see her.

After a moment his eyes open once more, he gives up on trying to see her for now, and instead focuses on how he can get out of here. He doesn't want to be in here, in a room that was so similar to hers, he can't be in here when it only provides him with more painful reminders. He needs something real, something good.

"Hal?" Ben's voice breaks his thoughts.

Hal's eyes are immediately drawn to his brother.

"You're awake." Ben sighs with relief. "That's good. I'll go get Anne-"

"No, don't." Hal answers quickly.

Ben frowns as he moves to sit upwards, settling his feet back down against the ground.

"Why not?"

His eyes dart over the curtains like he's looking for an exit, and it dawns on him now that Ben won't let him just walk out of here. But if he can send Ben to get Doctor Glass, Hal can buy himself some time to get out of here and out of this room. Then he can find her again. They can be together again if he can just get out of here.

Hal half sits up in bed, releasing a deep sigh.

"Nah, I meant..." Hal pauses. "I just meant, can you tell me what happened first?"

A slight frown crosses over Ben's features. "Uh, sure. You don't remember the Espheni attack?"

"Parts of it..." he mumbles, clasping his hands together.

Ben sighs before he continues. "You fell down, and hit your head pretty hard. Tector dragged you out of there, carried you in here. Look, Hal, I think I should get Doctor Glass. You've been out a while, she'll want to check you out and make sure you're alright."

"Alright." Hal half smiles. "Thanks, Ben."

Ben nods and stands quickly. "You'll be okay if I leave?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ben says.

"Alright."

Seconds pass after Ben leaves before Hal drags himself to the side of the bed. He ignores the aching pain in his head, and slides into his shoes as quickly as he can. He stands too quickly, causing his head to spin, but he can't waste time on that right now. He needs to get out of here before they return, before they question him and make him stay in here another night. The thought of staying in here at all causes Hal to feel like he might be sick.

Hal scoops up his gun, and shoves it into the pocket of his pants. He moves carefully towards the curtains, not wanting to wake Matt who continues to rest silently and peacefully in the chair. Hal pulls back a corner of the curtain and sticks his head out, he looks both ways and after finding it clear he slips out unnoticed and begins making his way out of the infirmary. He keeps his head down, and his eyes focused on what's before him and not what's behind.

Eventually, Hal finds himself free of the confinement and the memories that rest inside the infirmary. He lifts his head up and begins to look at those around him, hoping he doesn't run into any familiar faces but he does.

"What happened to you?" Pope shouts out loudly. "You look like Frankenstein's monster, with that thing around your head."

He saunters over towards Hal, closely accompanied by Lyle and Lee.

Hal turns rigidly towards them, his eyes eventually settling down upon them, but he says nothing. He simply watches them, a frown resting on his face.

"You alright, Hal?" Lyle asks.

"Mm." he mumbles quietly.

Pope eyes Hal off slowly, like he's only now taking notice of how worn and strained he looks. He appears disoriented and dishevelled. A thick, heavy bandage runs across his head and a dark bruise marks his right cheek.

"You sure 'bout that?" Lyle asks.

"Oh." Lee sighs, her eyes drawing her away. "You gotta me kidding me."

"What you gawking at, Craze?" Pope snaps, following her gaze.

Then he sees her.

Pope's eyes follow Lee's and he finds that she's watching the sniper, as she's escorted with Anthony. She carries no weapons, but he does.

"She's got a real nerve, walking around here unarmed." Lee says.

"Who?" Hal finally speaks up.

His voice is dry, so his words come out low and choked.

"That sniper bitch who shot Maggie down." Pope mumbles, pausing to sigh heavily.

"Lieutenant Catherine Fisher." bitterness runs off Pope's voice.

Hal's eyes are dragged towards the woman, a deeper frown sets in on his face.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"What do you mean, what?" Pope bites back sharply. "And what are you looking like that for? You knew Maggie was shot."

It's almost like Hal doesn't understand what he's saying, or like he's not really listening or paying any attention to his words.

"The shot knocked her down, made her hit the..Rebar." Pope sighs. "Why are you so damn slow for anyway?"

Hal scratches at the side of his neck, before he breathes out heavily and turns away from the group. They could speak to him, call out, or even shove him to get his attention but he doesn't pull his gaze back towards them. Seconds later he's moving forward, almost without realising he's done so. He leaves without glancing back at those behind him, keeping his eyes firmly settled on what lies before him.

"What's gotten into him?" Lyle turns away from Hal's fading figure.

Pope frowns. "What the hell you talking 'bout?"

He's already lost interest in Hal, and whatever happened to him.

"He was acting real strange. Really outta it, boss." Lyle answers. "Think he's hurt?"

Pope shrugs. "Look like I care, Lyle?"

Lee tucks her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Why's he heading down there?"

Pope pauses for a moment, considering this and thinking silently. "Don't know, but I'll bet it's gonna be interesting."

* * *

Emptiness swirls around them when they return.

Tom's eyes skim over the room in seconds before he turns back to Ben.

"Ben. I thought you said Hal was awake?"

Ben frowns, and briefly steps past the curtains. He looks both ways before turning back to his father.

"He was here. Hal was awake, and in bed." Ben answers.

Tom's creased brow fills with worry. "He can't just walk out of here, Anne. Can he?"

"I don't know, Tom. I mean...We have a few guards on the doors, but they don't stop people from leaving unless they've been specifically told to."

"So, he's just walking around Charleston at the moment with a concussion?" Tom snaps back.

"I told you, Tom-" she starts.

Tom shakes his head. "You told me that with rest and monitoring Hal would be okay, that his concussion was only mild. But how are we supposed to monitor him if he's not here?"

"I'll go speak with the other doctor's, you should look outside." Anne smiles sympathetically. "He'll be okay, Tom. We'll find him faster if we split up. And he couldn't have gone too far, he only just left, okay?"

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Ben, how did he seem when he woke up?"

"Um...He was tired, and a little slow." Ben replies.

"Okay." Tom steps out of the curtains. " Let's go."

Ben catches up to his father's side shortly after, their eyes skimming hallways and any empty spaces on their journey out of the infirmary. Moments after they have stepped outside, Jeanne approaches them wearing a small smile on her face.

"Uh, hey. My dad-" she begins.

Tom quickly cuts over her. "Sorry, Jeanne. I can't really talk about that right now. Have you seen Hal?"

"Yeah."

His frown deepens. "Really? You've seen him today?"

She nods, her smile falters but doesn't disappear. "Er..Yeah, like five minutes ago. Why, is something wrong with him?"

"No, no. I don't know. Do you remember where he went?" Tom asks.

Ben's eyes quickly skim over their surroundings.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to talk to you about." she answers quickly. "I thought it was weird, but he headed down to lock-up."

"Who? Hal? Why was Hal headed down to lock up?"

"I don't know." Jeanne shrugs. "I thought maybe he was looking for you, since my dad and a couple other guys headed down there."

"When was this?" Tom replies.

"Oh, like...Four, five minutes ago maybe. I was just finishing my shift when I saw him."

Ben steps forward. "How did he look? Did he look okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe just a bit...Stiff." she answers quietly. "Is he okay?"

Tom nods quickly. "Thank you. Thank you, Jeanne."

She smiles and watches after the two of them as they begin moving quickly down towards lock-up. On their journey there Tom cannot think of one reason why Hal would want to head down to lock up, it slips his mind why Weaver would be down there, but as they turn the corner and move down the staircase towards the cages it makes sense.

He understands it all when he sees Hal holding his gun firmly in his hand - he has it pointed at Catherine Fisher, the Sniper who shot Maggie. Tom's eyes quickly skim over those down below him, and he tries his best to take in the situation.

Catherine is inside the cage, and Hal is standing a few feet before her with a gun pointed at her. Her hands are up in the air. Anthony stands next to her, his gun reluctantly aimed at Hal. He hears the voices now. Anthony trying to talk Hal out of doing this. Weaver and Porter are just outside the cage, their weapons also in their hands. Bressler and several Charleston soldiers also hold their guns in their hands.

"Hal." Tom's voice breaks.

He moves down the stairs quickly, soon joining Weaver's side but he pauses as he turns to the right and finds Pope, Lee and Lyle also holding their weapons. But they aren't pointing their weapons at Hal, they're holding them directly at Catherine.

"Hal, son, just put the gun down." Weaver calls out. "You don't have to do this."

"You know, I almost-I almost forget at first." Hal stutters, a sad smile breaking over his lips. "That she was shot too. All I could think - You know all that I could think when I saw her lying there, with that bar in the head, was that it was the rebar. I didn't even think about why she fell. It was like, I forgot she was hit and I thought it was just the rebar that killed her...But it wasn't. It was you."

"Hal." Anthony begins. "You're not going to shoot her. Okay? I know that, you know it too. You're not that type of person."

"Come on! Let the boy do what he wants." Pope chimes in. "If he wants to shoot her, let him do it!"

"Pope, that's enough." Weaver says loudly. "I think we all just need a moment to calm down, okay? We need to put our weapons down, and take it easy."

Tom shakes his head as he sighs heavily, taking one step towards the cage.

"Don't come in." Hal doesn't even look at him.

His eyes are never pulled away from Catherine's.

"Don't." Hal repeats sternly.

He doesn't want anyone else in here.

"Hal, come on. You don't have to do this." Tom pleads. "You're confused, Hal. You hit your head, you don't know what you're doing."

Hal shakes his head quickly. "I know what I'm doing, and I know she hurt Maggie."

"Who's Maggie?" Catherine replies.

"Shut up!" Hal shouts loudly, throbbing with anger. "You don't get to talk about her. You don't get to say her name."

"I could disarm you in seconds if I wanted to." Catherine snaps back harshly.

"Move a step and I'll shoot you." he warns.

"I don't think you're going to do that, Hal. I don't think you want to." Tom says quietly, his soft voice pleading. "I know you're hurting but this won't make you feel any better. This won't change anything. It won't bring Maggie back."

Hal's eyes close tightly, and he breathes out heavily. Quickly, he reopens his eyes and keeps them set on the person who took everything from him. He's not doing this to bring Maggie back, because he already has her with him whenever his eyes close, he wants to do this because she hurt Maggie. She caused her such pain, and left her feeling frightened and empty.

She's the reason he lost everything, she's the reason there's no gold left in his world.

Hal shakes his head, and fights with his thoughts. "You did this to her."

But she's still here when he closes his eyes,

"Hal, son..." Weaver starts.

"Free world, last time I checked." Pope loudly announces. "Boy can do whatever he likes. We all can."

"Shut it, Pope." Weaver shoots him a look. "That's enough. Put your gun's down, and get the hell outta here. You're only making matters worse."

"She's the reason our girl Mags is dead," Lee's eyes stray briefly towards the stairs. "With all due respect, Colonel, were not going anywhere."

Tector comes down the staircase slowly, his rifle already firmly resting in his hand. He takes in the situation pretty quickly, and soon understands what's going on.

"So, Maggie was the woman who-" Catherine starts.

"Stop it." Hal yells angrily. "I said you don't get to speak about her."

Catherine holds an empty expression. "Wherever there is war, there is almost a guarantee to be a casualty. And I-"

"You're what? You're sorry?" Hal almost laughs.

Tom takes a tiny step closer. "Hal, look at me. Please, just look at me for one minute. That's all I'm asking. I'm not asking you to put the gun down, and I'm not asking you to walk away, all that I'm asking is that you look at me and listen for one minute."

Seconds later dark brown eyes flicker reluctantly over towards Tom.

"This isn't you, Hal." Tom says quietly.

"You said it yourself - Grief can change us. And, er...Loss is powerful. It can control us."

"But it doesn't have to, Hal." Tom shakes his head repeatedly. "It doesn't have to change you. If you want to, if you're strong enough, you can fight it and you can lean on me. I'll always be here, Hal. You know that, just like you know that this isn't right. It's not going to make you feel better, and it won't help you to deal with this."

He swallows tightly, careful to keep the gun still firmly pointed at Catherine's head.

"Hal..." Tom sighs. "Maggie wouldn't want this. You know that, don't you? She wouldn't want you to put yourself in a situation like this."

"She died because of-" Hal starts.

Tom inches closer. "I know, Hal."

Hal backs away, but keeps the gun firm in his hand.

"No, you don't. You don't get it. You don't get that...that I have to do this. I have to do this for her." his voice cracks.

"She wouldn't want you to." Tom answers.

"You don't know that. You don't know what she wanted but I do. And you know what she said to me, when we were alone?" Hal retorts loudly. "She said she didn't want to die because of another hole in her head. But, she died anyway, so we don't always get what we want. You want me to stop, but I don't think I can."

Tom manages a weak smile. "I think that you can. I think that you're stronger than this, you've always been strong - just like your mother."

Hal cocks the gun, causing the Charleston soldiers, as well as Weaver and Porter, to step forward with their guns in their hands.

"Dan." Tom turns to him quickly. "Get that gun off my son."

"It's just a precaution, Tom." Weaver answers. "You know I'd never shoot him."

"You hear that, Mason Junior?" Pope swaggers forward casually, half a smirk resting on his face. "They ain't gonna shoot you anyway. Just a precaution. So, take the shot and get the bitch who killed Maggie."

"Shut your mouth, Pope." Tom shouts, breathing out heavily after. "Hal."

_"Hal."_

She calls to him and his eyes close tightly, he tries to fight the other voices away, tries to focus everything that he has on her voice but he can't.

"Hal, it's okay. Just put the gun down." Anthony says.

"I can't!" his eyes fly open.

Catherine remains still in front of him, despite that she had a few good seconds to overpower him or take the gun from him. His eyes skim to the side, and he finds Tector keeping his gun aimed on Catherine. Hal notices now that she has taken a few feet forward, but must have stopped at the sight of Tector aiming his gun on her too.

"Hal..." Weaver's voice breaks through. "I know what it's like to lose the people you care about. Okay? We all do, but this isn't the way, Hal. And Tom is right, Maggie wouldn't want that-"

"But that is where you are so wrong, Colonel." Pope says. "See, I knew Maggie-May better than all of you...With the exception of Hal here. And I know that if he had taken her place and died, and she had lived, she would've been right here with a gun in her hand and I can guarantee you that she would not hesitate to pull that trigger."

Hal's voice rises. "You don't get to talk about her either, Pope."

Pope pauses, watching Hal with cautious eyes. "Watch your tongue, boy."

"Pope." Tom says sternly. "This isn't helping."

"She hated you," Hal snaps. "Till the very minute that she died, she hated you for what you did to her and what you didn't do."

Pope's expression shifts noticeably, and he is left staring at Hal with empty, darkened eyes.

"Watch your words, boy." he says, more fiercely now. "You don't know what you're talking 'bout."

Hal breathes inwards. "You know, you're part of the reason she died like that. If you hadn't dragged her down with you, then she wouldn't have been in Charleston. Everything - It's all connected. It all joins up."

"I think what you're so conveniently forgetting is that she wouldn't have been out there at all if your _dear daddy_ hadn't been putting me and my Berserkers out on the front lines as fish-head bait." Pope snaps sharply, his voice almost a growl. "Maggie was filling in-"

"Pope, enough!" Anthony shouts.

But Pope continues because he can't stop, because the words pass his lips without his control.

"And I don't think you have the right to be placing the blame on my shoulders, boy, when it's obviously resting so heavily upon yours. Don't forget if it wasn't for me finding her, you two wouldn't have met in the first damn place!"

"At least she still would've been alive." his voice breaks.

"Hell, she was half dead when I found her." Pope snaps back.

Hal can't stop the anger, or fight the truth, as it takes over him and controls his words and movements.

"She's dead now! Because of you and me, and because of this war."

"Hal," Ben steps forward, his voice quiet and calm. "Hand me the gun."

"Stay away, Ben." Hal shouts. "Stay away."

Ben still moves forward cautiously, eyes still resting firmly on his brother. "Come on, Hal. All you have to do is hand over the gun..."

"Come on," Ben says. "Follow me."

Maggie's voice echoes in his mind, and he can almost picture her running with the sunlight in her hair, a smile on her face, calling out for him to follow her and he wishes that he could follow her, that he could be with her again, because it's all that he ever wants to do.

"Talk to me, Hal." Tom calls out loudly. "Just talk to me about this. Okay?"

"_I promise you I won't let go."_

"What do you gain from this, Hal?" Catherine asks.

Hal quickly shakes his head.

"Don't. I told you _not_ to move." he shouts.

"Don't move." Anthony instructs.

But Catherine still steps forward, her expression remaining entirely empty. No remorse or guilt can be found anywhere on her face.

"What will killing me give you? Will it provide you with some sense of peace?" Catherine asks. "And what do you want from me? Do you want an apology? Well, I can't give you that because I'm not sorry. This is war, and as long as there is a war there will always be casualties. Maggie was just another one of the billion causalities, that will soon be forgotten."

"Shut up!" he screams, stepping forward and pressing the gun against her forehead.

Tom jumps forward, followed closely by Weaver and Ben.

"Hal. Put it down." Tom pleads, desperation cracking through his voice.

"And it is no wonder there are so many casualties when the soldiers are so focused and torn up by memories of the dead that hold them back." she says.

"Enough." Weaver turns to Catherine. "I think it would be best for you to remain silent for the rest of this situation."

"Hal, I'm right here. Okay? Ben's here too. You can still walk away from this." Tom whispers.

"Maggie deserves justice."

"And she'll get it."

"How? There aren't any courts! Murderers walk away free, and that's what you are..." he glances back at Catherine. "You're a murderer...And this isn't fair. This situation isn't fair at all. I can't just walk away from this."

"Hal," Tom falls into desperation, and speaks before thinking. "Do you want to know what Maggie said to me right before she died?"

Hal falls completely silent. He keeps the gun firmly pressed against Catherine's head, but briefly glances back at his father. He doesn't speak, but instead waits for his father to continue.

"She told me to never let you go, and then she asked me to keep you safe for her. She wanted you to be safe, Hal. She wanted you to live your life, and stay safe, and this isn't what she wanted."

Confusion sweeps over his features, which soon contort into an expression of great pain.

"What...?" he asks weakly. "I thought-"

Silence falls, but doesn't last long.

Hal's eyes narrow. "Why did she say that?"

"It's what she wanted, Hal-"

"That's not what I'm asking!" he shouts. "I'm asking why she told you to keep me safe when she died thinking that there was an operation, that she was gonna be okay."

"Dad?"

Hal's exterior _almost _crumbles entirely. Maggie knew.

"She knew?" his voice breaks with agony. "You told her?"

"No, I didn't tell her, Hal. I didn't tell her." Tom quickly answers, pain sweeping his face. "She just knew but she wanted you to-"

"You let her die knowing she was gonna die because of another hole in her head?!" Hal shouts back.

"Hal, enough. Please." Ben pleads. "You don't want to be here, do you? You're tired, and your head hurts, and you don't want to be with all of these people right now. Do you?"

Hal shakes his head slowly, his lips remain parted as he draws in cool breaths of air.

"Put the gun down," Ben inches closer. "And we can just walk away. You can get some sleep. Okay? We can walk away, if that's what you want to do. But you don't want to be in here, do you?"

He shakes his head once more.

"No." Hal whispers breathlessly.

"So, put the gun in my hand..." Ben closes the distance between them, and soon stands next to his brother. "And you can just walk away."

There is an obvious, long moment of hesitation before Hal breaks out into a half smile. A dry, effortless laugh passes his lips and he tosses the gun away.

"I wasn't gonna shoot her," he announces.

The gun clatters and falls to the ground.

"What?" Tom frowns deeply. "What, Hal? I don't-"

"I just wanted to know how she really felt. When faced with the possibility of death, I needed to know if she felt remorse or guilt. Or anything at all." his smile vanishes. "And she doesn't."

"Hal..." Weaver sighs deeply, uncertain of what to say next.

Hal turns to Catherine, hatred burning in his eyes. "I'm not killing you, so you'll have to live the rest of your long, miserable life knowing what you did and what you took from me. You took everything."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi! Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me. I'm not sure where the idea for this chapter happened, I had a space to fill and this happened..So I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to the kind reviews of chapter 5. Also, I apologise for any spelling errors I missed when re-reading this. If you spot any please let me know._

_**Guest reviews:**_

_**Chloe 9/3/13 . chapter 1: **Dear, Chloe :) Thank you very much for leaving such a kind review, I'm happy you're enjoying it and thought that the last chapter was good. I hope you like this new chapter, and I'm really happy that you love how the story is so far. I've got more chapters planned, so I won't be stopping any time soon. Thanks again xx_

_**Guest 9/3/13 . chapter 5: **Dear, Caitlin :) Thank you so much, I'm glad you're loving the story and that you think the use of dreams shows how much Maggie's absence is really effecting him. Enjoy. x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Falling skies; is copyright to TNT. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made**

* * *

Tom brushes his hands through his hair, breathing out heavily as he does. He lifts his eyes up, and looks upon Hal who sits comfortably on the end of his bed, his eyes focused on a spot on the ground. Silence falls between the two, but it only lasts for a second before Tom speaks again.

"You can't tell me that what you just did was nothing, that it wasn't serious." he sighs. "That wasn't you, Hal. This isn't you-"

"I feel like I'm fifteen years old again, and I'm about to be grounded for coming home late or fighting with Ben." Hal almost smiles. "I didn't do anything, okay, dad? I wasn't actually gonna shoot her. I just wanted the truth, and I got it. Alright? So why don't you just walk away, and we'll call it a day?"

"No, I'm not going to walk away, Hal. I don't care if you weren't actually going to do anything, it was the way you went about trying to get the truth. You put yourself in danger, to find the truth, and I'm almost certain that you don't feel any better now. Do you?" Tom replies. "You acted irresponsibly, and dangerously, and you put other people in danger too."

Hal shrugs slightly.

"This whole world is dangerous."

"You should have come to me, Hal. You know that, don't you? You can always come to me. If you need to talk, I'll listen. If you're struggling, I'll help you stand, and if you need anything you know that I will try my absolute hardest to give that to you."

"You know..." Hal sighs deeply. "I actually don't think I want to talk to you right now. And I don't want to talk about this. So, if you could walk away that would be great."

"I'm not leaving, Hal. Not until we talk, until you say-"

"Say what? Say that you were right? Hmm? Is that what you want to hear?" Hal stands slowly from the bed. "I was struggling. It was right after Maggie's...Her funeral. And I saw that woman, and I guess I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear, dad? I'm sorry for putting you and everyone else into a situation like that."

"I just want you to be okay, Hal. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Dad." Hal sighs deeply. "I'm not okay. Maggie just died, how can I be okay?"

Tom pauses, allowing Hal to continue.

"But I'm gonna be fine, I just need time." he says softly. "And I'm sorry, okay? I promise you, nothing like that's gonna happen again."

For a moment he simply watches Hal.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just tired, I haven't slept...In a couple of days, and I'm tired. And er..I don't want to do this right now, so if you could close the door on your way out that would be great." Hal attempts to push his father out.

It doesn't work.

"We're not finished talking about this."

"I know."

They are finished talking about this. Hal doesn't want to talk about this, and he doesn't want to talk with his dad, he just wants to sleep and dream of Maggie. He just wants to be with her again.

"Hal." Tom sighs. "About Maggie..."

"You lied to me." Hal cuts over loudly. "What else is there to say?"

Tom shakes his head repeatedly.

"I didn't lie to you."

"You let me believe she died with hope, but she didn't. She died because...Look, dad, you need to leave. Okay? I told you, I don't want to talk about this right now."

Sympathy and regret spreads over Tom's face, which was already painted with worry.

"I'm sorry, Hal. I am. I should have told you, but she asked me not to."

"And I asked you to let her have hope, but you couldn't even give her that." Hal answers, his voice empty of any sort of emotion. "I couldn't even give her that."

"This isn't my fault, Hal. It's not yours either." Tom answers quietly.

"I know." he agrees. "I know whose fault it is."

"It's not your fault, Hal. This isn't your guilt, or your burden, to carry."

Hal sighs deeply, and slides down on the side of the bed. He removes his boots, swings his legs up, and shares one last exchange with his father before he turns his back on him and releases a deep breath of air that he'd been holding in.

"Close the door on the way out, please." Hal asks quietly seconds later.

Tom pauses at the end of the bed, before he sighs and nods.

"I'll see you later, Hal?"

"Alright." Hal mumbles.

"And if you need anything-"

"I know where you are."

Hal closes his eyes.

After exiting Hal's room, and shutting the door behind him, Tom begins to make his way back towards his own room when he stumbles across Weaver who had been walking down in his direction. They share a small, half smile before Weaver finally stops before him.

"How are you doing, Tom?" Weaver asks.

Tom runs his hands through his hair.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine, I'm just worried about Hal."

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping, now. But..I think he's okay for now." Tom answers quietly.

"We all knew Hal wasn't capable of doing anything like that, Tom." Weaver says, placing a reassuring hand against Tom's shoulder. "We knew it, and he knew it too, so I believe him when he says he wasn't going to shoot her. I believe that."

"So do I, Dan. But I don't..."

"What?" Weaver frowns slightly. "What is it, Tom?"

"I don't believe him when he says he's dealing with it, that' he's okay. And I want to, because Hal's always been good on his own. He's always been able to take care of himself, and I've trusted that, but now..."

"Tom." Weaver pauses. "Hal's grieving, and grief changes a man. It's difficult, and we struggle, but I think Hal's gonna be okay - especially since he's just as strong as you. You're right, he is independent. In your absence I saw him become a man. He grew strong, and he's still strong. We've seen what he's capable of, and I believe in him. Just like you do, like we all do. He's gonna be okay, Tom."

Tom glances up slowly, meeting Dan's gaze once more. "You think so?"

"I do." Weaver smiles again. "We just gotta help him, and give him what he needs."

"Right now, he says he needs time." Tom replies quietly. "And I want to give him that."

"It's difficult, Tom. He's your son, and all you want to do is be there, but if that's what he needs we gotta give it to him." Weaver responds confidently.

"And then what?"

Weaver pauses. "We wait until he's ready. You wait until he comes to you, and asks for your help, and then you'll be there waiting. That's all we can do."

Tom manages a small smile. "Thanks, Dan. But er..There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that, Tom?"

"I don't know if I can leave to meet with President Hathaway." Tom admits, exhaling heavily.

Weaver hesitates, before continuing with a much quieter voice.

"You're scheduled to leave tonight."

"I know when I'm scheduled to leave, but I don't know if I can leave Hal."

"It'll only be a few days at the most, but if you'd like I can keep an eye out on Hal. But I'm sure the time would do him good." he suggests quietly.

"You think so?" Tom almost looks hopeful.

Weaver nods. "Yes I do, Tom, but ultimately it's up to you and if you decide not to go then I'll stand by you, and that decision."

"I'll think on it, and get back to you in an hour or two?" Tom checks.

After squeezing Tom's shoulder tightly, Weaver nods and steps away.

"Alright, Tom. Whatever you need.."

"Thanks, Dan."

* * *

A few minutes pass him by before Hal drags himself up off of the bed. He swings his feet back over the side of the bed, places them firmly on the ground, and breathes out heavily. His eyes dart over the room for a moment, and seconds later he finds himself up on his feet and moving towards the pile of Maggie's belongings. He moves slowly to the pile of bags which still rest firmly in the corner, and after a brief second of hesitation he kneels down slowly and takes a seat in front of the pile.

Hal's eyes skim over the pile and he soon finds a familiar bag, the bag he'd been searching through earlier. His fingers grasp it tightly, and he pulls it away from the pile and down towards him. Without any hesitation, he opens it and begins searching through it until he finds what he was looking for. The photograph, which he soon finds seconds later.

It's dirty and crumbled, folded together, with what looks like faded writing on the back. Slowly, he unfolds the photograph and runs his fingers over the cursive writing. The words on the back, written in black ink, become a little clear as he inspects them closer. But Hal can only make out one word, and it almost brings a smile to his face.

_Christmas._

He eagerly turns the photograph over, a smile immediately filling his face as his eyes take in the details of the picture. A living room, filled with people, unwrapped presents and a Christmas tree. The tree is medium height, covered in range of gold, green and red ornaments and a silver star at the top. Hal's smile widens as his eyes move over the people in the photograph. A family posing for a photograph; he only recognises one face, she's much younger in this photograph but he knows her by her smile.

Maggie stands in the middle of the group, dressed in a dark green sweater with a reindeer on it, and wearing big, baggy green and red pants. A big, wide smile is painted on her face and her eyes are filled with such love and life. Her hair reaches her shoulders and hangs in curls by her side, she stands squished between two older looking boys who Hal can only assume are her brothers.

The boy on her left has slightly darker hair, and wears the same sweater as her. He's only just taller than Maggie, who is the shortest in the group, but they have a similar smile. The other boy on Maggie's left looks like her. His smile is just like hers, his hair is the same light colour as hers, and he also wears the same identical sweater.

On the far right of the group a tall, dark haired man with a moustache stands with his arms around the three children. Hal guesses it's her father, and so he also believes that the woman on the far left of the group with her hands also wrapped around the children is her mother. Her hair is long and golden, like Maggie's was.

Hal's fingers brush over the picture, tears spilling down his face unnoticed as he continues to smile. He never knew she had a life like this before, a family like this, but then a part of him had always secretly believed that before the invasion, and Pope's gang, and even before the cancer, that she would have been a different person. A happier person, filled with life and light like she is in this photograph.

His eyes burn with heavier tears, so he closes them. Shaking fingers wrap around the photograph, clutching to it, to the life that she once had and the light she once held. Hal's breathing becomes shakier, his head feels lighter, and he curls up into a ball on the ground still clutching the photograph.

He wants to dream of her, to be with her, and see her smile. He wants to feel her beneath his arms, and just listen to her soft, sweet voice. All that he wants is to be with her, because reality holds nothing of interest to him. Hours could pass him by, as he lies on the cold ground, before he finally hears what sounds like her voice.

Then he feels himself being drawn away from the dark and dismal world around him. The light fades away and the darkness claims him, pushing him towards what he believes is the gold that he's been searching for.

Light hair flashes before him, and his first thought is that it's _her_. The world forms around them slowly, but he doesn't take much notice of his surroundings, all that he can see is her. She keeps her back to him, despite that he calls out her name. His voice is laced with shaky breaths and the tears still fall down his cheeks. He convinces himself everything will be fine if he can feel her again.

Hal's hands slides around her back, and around to her stomach. He holds her tightly, his eyes shutting tightly, his breathing still heavy and irregular. She feels real, underneath his arms, and it brings a smile to his face.

"Maggie..." he whispers sweetly.

The voice that returns to him isn't sweet.

"I'm so glad that we could be together, Hal."

His eyes snap open at the sound of the eerily familiar voice. Karen. He breaks away from her, but she spins around and latches her arms around him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Hal." she whispers in his ear.

He struggles under her hold, eventually pulling away.

Agony sweeps across his pale features, confusion rests in his darkened eyes, and for a second he simply watches her like he's silently trying to understand why she's here, how she came to be here, and why Maggie isn't here.

Hal runs his hands through his hair, wincing as he momentarily forgets about the wound to his head. Eventually, his hands fall down by his side and he focuses on trying to steady his breathing. All the while Karen remains silent, and completely still. She simply watches him, like she's waiting for him to speak or make the first move.

Eventually he does.

Hal takes a step forward, his eyes hardened and set on her.

"Why do you-"

"Keep showing up?" Karen tilts her head to the left. "Because you want me to be here, Hal."

He swallows tightly, feeling a sickness rising through his body.

"This isn't real." he shakes his head. "And that's not true, I don't want you here. This is just a dream."

Her lips curve upwards into a smile, and she watches him with a silent curiosity. He feels like she's trying to see through him, and it makes him feel comfortable.

"What do-"

"If this really was a dream, like you said it was, then why are you dreaming of me?" her smile widens. "And not of Maggie?"

Karen looks more than pleased. She steps closer, her eyes wavering over Hal. "Why is that, Hal?"

"Be-Because..." Hal stutters. "Because you're controlling my dream."

The smile remains on her features.

"Maybe...Or maybe, this is what you really want."

She reaches out for him again, her hands clawing at his skin, but he pulls away and shakes his head quickly because he doesn't want to fall for these lies and he doesn't want to be here with her.

"Don't." he warns.

"Hal. Can I ask you something?"

Silence follows, and she takes this as a yes.

"You said I was controlling the dream...You think I'm doing it with the probe, don't you?"

"I don't have a bug." Hal continues to shake his head, disbelief moving over his features. "You lied then, and you're lying now."

Karen pauses for a moment.

"But I'm not, Hal, and I'm not controlling this dream. This is your dream."

"Stop it." his voice rises with fear. "Stop lying."

"Because you're still fighting the probe, aren't you? You won't let it take you over completely-"

"Because it's not real!" he shouts loudly.

The smile disappears from her face and she takes several steps in his direction. Hal doesn't move, or speak, instead he simply watches her until she comes to a complete halt before him. Their eyes lock, and the tiniest beginnings of a smile spread on her face.

"Don't you remember..." her voice starts off as a whisper.

Hal flinches at her touch, as her cold hands press against his cheeks, but he doesn't recoil from it.

"How good it felt to be loved? To love each other?" she asks quietly.

His eyes close slowly, and for a moment he can almost hear Maggie's voice.

"Maggie loves me." his voice is barely above a whisper. "I have Maggie."

But he sounds so weak, so uncertain, and as the words pass his lips Hal feels himself becoming doubtful - like even he doesn't believe he really has Maggie anymore. She hardly comes to him, and when she does they're pulled apart before they have enough time.

They never had a enough time. But he's still trying to convince himself that they can have more time, that they can survive this, that she can come back to him. He's still desperately trying to convince himself that she never left in the first place, that she's still here and she never died.

Karen's voice returns to him, even though he doesn't want it to, he can't escape it and he can't escape her. He's fighting, with everything he has left to get back to Maggie but he can't find a way. He's trapped and he can't find an escape.

"Maggie's dead, Hal. She's dead, and deep inside there's a part of you that doesn't care about her because you never real did. You never really loved her, not like you loved me. She's dead. You buried her, you put her body in the ground. You can't deny the truth, just like you can't deny that this is real." she says, her hands running down his cheeks. "These are my hands, not hers. This is my love for you, not hers. Her love was never enough, but mine was. You loved me once, didn't you?"

Brown eyes open reluctantly.

"Didn't you?" Karen repeats quietly.

A deep, heavy breath of air escapes his pale lips.

"Once..."

"You can love again." she says. "You can love me again."

Hal doesn't want that, he doesn't want to love again, he only wants Maggie.

"I love Maggie." he sounds shaky.

Karen doesn't hesitate. "But Maggie isn't here. I'm here, and everything I've done has been to try and help you, to try and be with you."

"You lied about putting a bug in me." he counters angrily. "You-"

"I didn't lie, Hal." she stops him. "It's in there. You know that, so stop fighting that and stop fighting this..."

Karen latches her hands on his cheeks and draws him in for a strong kiss. Tears run down his cheeks as they kiss, as he feels her hands sliding down to his neck, and for a moment he is frozen with his thoughts. He breaks away finally, and she presses her forehead against his. The smile returns on her face, and her voice remains a low, quiet whisper. Hal breathes out heavily, his eyes tightly closed, tears running down his cheeks and pain sweeping through him.

"See?" she whispers. "Didn't that feel good, Hal? Didn't it feel real?"

"No." he answers, but he doesn't move to break away.

"You're fighting it, just like you're fighting the probe. Give in, Hal, it's the easier option." she promises.

"I can't." his eyes open. "I can't. I have to fight-"

Karen almost smiles. "If you're fighting this for her then you're making a mistake, Hal, because she's dead."

"I'm tired of your lies."

"I know you're tired, Hal." Karen whispers soothingly against his ear. "You haven't been sleeping, and your head has been hurting, and it's because you're still fighting. You've been fighting for so long, haven't you? You deserve to rest."

"In your heart..." her hand drops to his chest. "You know what the truth is, don't you, Hal? Just like you know it was always meant to be the two of us. Not Maggie. It was me."

Hal only seems to realise in the passing seconds what he's doing now, and what he's done. He only now takes notice of Karen's hands pressed against his chest, and he breaks away suddenly. He stumbles back and collapses on the ground, but he doesn't find the strength to stand again or move. She kneels down beside him.

"I never wanted you to be afraid of me, Hal. All I wanted was for you to be safe, and to feel loved. Maggie isn't here to love you, but I am."

Hal wipes harshly at the tears that still spill on his cheek. He pants heavily, and sits upwards. His head drops to his hands, and his fingers angrily grasp at his hair.

"You're not real.

"If you want to believe that-"

"It's the truth." he stops her. "It's what's true..."

"You know the truth."

He shuts his eyes briefly, hoping to block her out and somehow return to Maggie.

"Stop saying that, please. Stop talking."

"Okay. We don't have to talk, Hal." Karen whispers calmly.

His eyes open and he looks up, finding Karen kneeling beside him but she looks different. Her eyes are almost the same shade as Maggie's, and her hair is longer and more of a golden blonde - Like Maggie's.

"What? What are you-"

"We don't have to talk, Hal." she smiles, and leans forward to press another kiss to his lips.

Soon enough, her hands have fallen to his neck and she's wrapped around him comfortably. It doesn't feel right, and it doesn't feel good, but Hal doesn't care. He feels numb, empty, and as much as he wants to fight this, and as much as he wants to fight her, he just wants to feel something real. And as bad as this is, as bad as it feels, it's something.

Hal finds himself frozen, paralysed almost, and soon a cool breeze sweeps over him and he's drawn into the darkness away from the light and away from anything gold.

* * *

Sweat runs down Hal's forehead as he wakes on the cold ground, his body cramped, legs curled and tucked in towards his stomach. His breathing is unsteady, and he rubs harshly at his eyes before he pulls himself up off of the ground. Silence fills the air, and he soon realises that he's alone in his room. He opens his hand to find Maggie's photograph still clenched tightly in his hand. After breathing out deeply, and pulling himself up so he's sitting, his eyes dart over the room once more.

A rush of fear sneaks inside of him. It sweeps over him, fills his bones, and hits his heart. Hal knows he can't do this alone, he could never do it alone. His legs are shaky and unsteady beneath him as he pulls himself up off of the ground. He places her picture in his pocket, and steps slowly towards the door. Without thinking too much, Hal knows where he has to go.

He has to find his dad.

His feet lead him towards Tom's room, which is empty. He moves slowly around the mess hall, searching for his brothers, but he finds no one so instead of searching their rooms again he walks slowly towards the meeting rooms. After pushing open the door, he finds Colonel Weaver leaning down over a stack of papers and plans. His eyes dart up towards the door, and as he catches sight of Hal standing there in the room, he releases the files and takes a step in his direction.

"Hal..." Weaver sighs, clearly uncertain of where to start or what to say.

"Hi, Colonel. Is-Is my dad around here?" Hal asks, half stepping inside the doorway.

Colonel Weaver pauses before shaking his head.

"No, son, he's not. He left for a meeting with the President. I thought he would have told you about that?"

"No." Hal shakes his head once, feeling panic rise inside of him. "He didn't...I guess, he has a lot going on...Do you know when he'll be back?"

"A few days, I think. He left last night. Is everything okay, Hal?" Weaver takes a step closer.

Hal bites down on his bottom lip, and nods once, before he breathes out deeply.

"Yeah, uh...It's fine."

Everything is so far from fine. Hal needs help, he needs his father and his family, but they aren't here.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Weaver offers kindly.

Hal shakes his head, and takes a step away.

"Um...I don't think so."

He can't tell Colonel Weaver that he keeps seeing Karen in his dreams, and she taunts him about having a bug. There's no way he can tell Weaver that he believes there might be a bug in his head controlling him. Hal needs his family.

"No, I think I'll just...Wait to talk to him when he gets back."

"He won't be long. A few days, I think." he responds. "But if you need anything, Hal, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Okay." Hal nods, grimacing but passing it off as a smile. "Thanks, Colonel."

Hal's eyes dart away from Colonel Weaver as he steps out of the room. His feet lead him back to his room, to their room, without him having any recollection or thought of doing so.

Suddenly, he's back in there and he's throwing his jacket to the ground. His eyes close tightly as he stretches his arms out on the chest of drawers beneath the mirror. He tries to calm himself, to convince himself that it was only a dream, that none of what he Karen said was the truth.

Then a voice comes to him.

The voice is chilling, and cold, and causes his eyes to snap open.

"Is that really the best you've got?"

Hal's head snaps upwards and his eyes settle upon the mirror - his reflection wears a wide, pleased smile that Hal does not. He draws backwards, his hands drop to his side, but his reflection doesn't shift or change. It stands the same, still watching him, still smiling with amusement.

"Really, Hal?" he asks, sounding disappointed. "That's all you've got?"

Hal's breathing becomes heavy and unstable. He runs his hands to his forehead, and rubs harshly at the skin, silently hoping that somehow this is another dream or a hallucination.

"Karen..." Hal whispers her name.

"Come on." his reflection smiles. "You know this isn't Karen. I'm _you_, Hal. The darkest part of you - I'm the truth inside."

"No, no you're not." Hal continues to shake his head. "This isn't real. It can't be."

"If I'm not real, then all those times you've dreamt of Maggie aren't real either. They're just dreams."

For a moment he's at a loss for words.

"This is just a dream but those times with Maggie..." Hal quietly replies. "They were real. but this isn't. This is a dream!"

His reflection pauses.

"You know it's not a dream."

Hal drops his head and releases a deep, heavy cry. "This isn't real."

Sweat runs down his body, and he shakes with pain and confusion.

"Oh come on, Hal. Don't pretend that you didn't know, this whole time, that you had a bug. You knew." the reflection smiles.

"I don't have a bug."

"But you do, Hal, that's why you couldn't walk." he answers coldly. "You're not going to tell anyone about the bug though, are you, Hal?"

"When my dad gets back-"

"When your dad gets back from where?" the reflection smiles. "You won't tell him because he won't believe you. No one will."

"Maggie-"

"Maggie?" it laughs. "Maggie's dead, Hal. You know that, you killed her."

"No."

"She was out in the Bad-lands." the reflection continues loudly. "You killed her."

"Stop it!" Hal angrily shouts.

"She wasn't supposed to be. Was she? But you told her to take the shift, you said she should, because you wanted space - You didn't want her around because you kept dreaming of Karen, and you wanted space because you didn't really love Maggie. Not like you love Karen, and that's the truth."

"Those are just dreams!" Hal screams. "They're just dreams!"

"You know that they aren't, just like you know that Maggie's not coming back."

Silence falls in the room as Hal's eyes open slowly, and he finds himself being drawn up towards his reflection who continues to smile at him.

"You're tired, aren't you, Hal?" it asks.

Hal nods in response, his expression contorted in pain. His breathing deepens, and fear streaks his cheeks.

"You just want to sleep, don't you?" his reflection finally asks.

His voice softens. "I do."

Tears slip down Hal's cheeks, and he drops his head and closes his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"I know you are, Hal."

"I just want this all...I want it to be over." Hal mumbles, shutting his eyes tighter.

"It can be over." it promises.

"How?"

"If you let all of this go-"

"How?!" Hal's voice rises. "I can't- my family-"

The reflection stops him. "Where are they now? Where's your family now, Hal? They're all gone, and you're all alone."

He cries heavier, clutching at his face. "God. I'm just so-so tired. I can't...I don't..."

Tears run down his hands.

"You want to rest, don't you, Hal?"

He nods, keeping his hands pressed to his face.

"Then give in..." his reflection says. "Let all of this go, let reality go, and rest."

"I-I-" Hal stutters, feeling waves of darkness run over him like a cold stream of water.

"You can be with Maggie, this way." the voice sounds louder, closer.

The light fades away from his vision in the next passing seconds.

"Why don't you rest, and I'll take over for a while?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi! __I'm very sorry about the late updates, for this story as well as my two other Falling Skies stories. Also, I apologise about any spelling errors I may have missed and if you find any please let me know. Disregarding the lateness, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading._

_Also, I just want to say to anyone that reads my other Falling Skies stories** (Daylight and/or Safe and Sound) **that I'm also very sorry about the really late updates, and I'll try to get something up for those stories soon..._

_Thank you to the reviewers of chapter 6; **Nettie, Guest, Chloroy, JoyScott13 and Guest.**_

**_Guest reviews:_**

_**Guest 9/12/13 . chapter 6:** Hi, Caitlin! Thank you very much for reading, and reviewing, my story. I appreciate it a lot, and hope you liked the new chapter. x_

_**Chloroy 9/11/13 . chapter 1:** Dear, Chloroy. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, I appreciate it and I'm sorry about the late update. Hope you like it. x_


End file.
